


Fixation [Creepypasta Boyfriend Scenarios]

by SaveEvans



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: A lot of m u r d e r, After like the first 7 chapters, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Decisions, Badass Reader, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Cody cause i love him, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Guys being feral???, Hitting bitches in the head, How Do I Tag, I mean they are murderers..., I'm gonna put him in anyways, I'm trying to make these realistic, Kind Reader, NO MASKY IS NOT OBSESSED WITH CHEESECAKE, Obsession, Or as realistic as I can, Other, Possessive Behavior, Reader is a different person in each scenario, Reader is too gullible, Reader will throw hands, Reader-Insert, She's not an average girl in any of them, Smart Reader, Smut, Sorry if your name is Aubrey, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is what you get for dating a serial killer Aubrey, Trauma, Well in one of the scenarios, X-Virus, hell yeah, here we go again, no one is safe, oh no, oh yeah, read to find out, reader has a son, slowburn but not really, t r a u m a, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveEvans/pseuds/SaveEvans
Summary: Of course, YOU , of all people, would fall in love with a serial killer.[ characters include: Jeff The Killer, BEN Drowned, Masky, Hoodie, Homicidal Liu, Bloody Painter, X-Virus, Eyeless Jack ][WARNING] This fic contains violence! This is the CPs we are talking about .This is also posted on Quotev.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader, Cody | X-Virus/Reader, Eyeless Jack/Reader, Helen Otis | The Bloody Painter/Reader, Hoody (Creepypasta)/Reader, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu/Reader, Masky (Creepypasta)/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	1. Welcome!

Hello and Welcome to my new fanfic! 

Some of you may know me, And I know what you're thinking "a year of being gone, and you suddenly post something completely new? Wtf!"

I know , But hear me out.

I've had this in my drafts for a long time, and finally got the courage to post it.

Of course I'll have to do some...polishing (i started writing this a really long time ago *CoUgh*)

I'd like to address some things.

Hello! I've been made aware of Toby's creator wishing for us not to use him, which I can respect. While Toby is a big comfort character for me, I can see why they don't want us to use him until they make a proper copyright claim..

I am aware that Masky And Hoodie are not officially proxies, or even affiliated with Slenderman (The operator is not Slenderman), but I'm aware I'm allowed to use them as long as I know they're from Marble Hornets.

Now, the readers in each scenario won't be the same person, and they won't be a cookie cut out plain Jane type of girl, since that's boring.

[All characters in relationships are over 18 in this fic]

The readers in each scenario are as follows :

**BEN Drowned (Benjamin Lawman)**

\- A 19 year old girl who refuses to go to college , due to already having a good income and living comfortably. (game developer, freelance digital artist)

\- She's lazy, anti-social, and not afraid to speak her mind. She has a wide range of humour.

\- She's more soft the more you know her, as she can't take being mean to someone who's nice. 

\- intended to be Russian in the fic.

**Bloody Painter (Helen Otis)**

\- a 21 one year old musical prodigy, who studies in one of the best art schools in the USA.

\- Can play 5 instruments professionally, and another 2 on a good level.

\- Used to be Shy and Withdrawn due to being bullied for being a "music freak" as a kid, though now she's more confident. (Sometimes still flinches when people speak too loudly)

\- Very passionate, friendly and headstrong, tries her best not to be a pushover again.

\- Intended to be Italian in the fic.

**Eyeless Jack (Jack Nichols)**

\- a 26 year old Doctor who runs her own clinic in a relatively big city, gets a lot of customers because she doesn't charge as much as others.

\- This is due to her having a background of poverty, her mother died of an illness Because they were too poor to afford to fix it.

\- Very smart, though she acts goofy and happy , often fooling people into thinking she's an airhead. Can be manipulative when the need arises.

\- Despite this, she's compassionate and fairly kind, why else would she run a clinic?

\- Intended to be American in the fic .

**Hoodie (Brian Thomas)**

\- a 21 year old college student, she's studying psychology and plans to become a therapist.

\- highly empathetic, and wishes to help people who get pushed away by society for being different.

\- has a past of mental illness, so she knows how it feels.

\- she's jumpy, but brave (She will scream, but will also punch).

**Homicidal Liu (Liu Woods)**

\- a 23 year old private detective who's exceptional in her field of work.

\- she's serious and observational, though she only acts like that when she's working.

\- When she's not working, she smiles a lot and makes stupid jokes, as well as being more sensitive, though she's still ver observational.

\- Is in pretty good physical condition (chasing around criminals does that), and can fight decently well.

\- she's originally from Ireland.

**Jeff the Killer (Jeffery Woods)**

\- an 18 year old who's looking into joining firefighters after proper schooling and training.

\- already in a very good condition, trains every morning.

\- sassy and a smartass, probably punched a bitch.

\- loves animals more than people, but is surprisingly tolerant despite this fact (even though she might punch a bitch)

\- American, slightly indicating towards her being POC.

**Masky (Timothy Wright)**

\- a 24 year old woman who works in a large business company as the COO (a position right under the CEO).

\- She's a child prodigy, intelligent and booksmart, ambitious and calculative. She's the type of person who's almost always calm.

\- Almost strictly stone faced everywhere besides with friends or at work.

\- Has a child from a previous relationship.

\- She's originally from Britain.

**X-Virus (Cody ????)**

\- A 20 year old who works in elderly homes, child hospitals and pet shelters all as part time jobs to support herself.

\- An art major.

\- Very very bubbly and nice, often puts herself before others.

\- has a very good immunity to sickness, it's almost ... astonishing.

\- will fight back if attacked, even if she feels bad for hitting the person.

\- owns 2 cats and a dog.

\- kind of lonely.

\- Canadian.

I'll start polishing those old chapters soon, so stay tuned!


	2. A strange sighting [They notice you]

**WARNING! CONTAINS MENTIONS OF BLOOD, VIOLENCE, AND CHILD ABUSE.**

**You stumbled into him before you even met him...**

**BEN Drowned**

You looked around , a bored expression on your face. You didn't really want to be here, but your little brother insisted on you coming with him today.

And you, of course, being a good big sister, said "yeah sure whatever" and took him out.

You don't live with your family anymore, but you live close enough for you to visit them regularly and to hang out with your siblings.

With this in mind, you'd often take your siblings out for ice cream and to the park, despite hating social interactions with strangers.

And today, lucky you, you happened to stumble upon a garage sale on your way to the ice-cream parlour.

There was all sorts of shit there, weird shit, normal shit, cool shit, you know it, your brother was having a field day, which made you smile faintly as you watched him run around, "ooh"ing and "ahh"ing at all the items, but you were still bored.

While glancing at your brother every few seconds, you began looking through the items laid down on the table, it had a lot of books and old tapes on it, including this dingy looking box at the very end of the table.

Curious about the box, you opened it and widened your eyes at the contents of it.

Inside were a lot of old, Nintendo 64 games! Your expression lit up like a Christmas tree, a sight that's rare to see for you, and you started shuffling through it.

You see, you have a Nintendo 64 (that and a bunch of other consoles and a game pc), so getting a game for it would be amazing! You adore the classics.

Shuffling through the box, you see Mario Kart 64 (which you already have, so you already know what to give your brother for Christmas along with a console), Doom 64, paper Mario, GoldenEye 007, and…

You almost squealed , there was Legend Of Zelda! Both majora's mask and ocarina of time! While you already have ocarina of time at home, you just couldn't seem to get a hold of Majora's mask anywhere, and it's just, right there!

Holding in your excitement, you scooped up the Mario Kart and Majora's mask and looked around for the owner of the house sale.

"Are you interested in those games, miss?" A scratchy voice came from behind you , and you flinched , turning around to come face to face with an old man.

He was short, hunched over, gray hair covering his chin to create an impressive beard, and he was bald, his eyes were a haunting shade of blue that pierced through you icily.

You shook off your uneasiness and nodded "How much for these two?" You asked, holding up the two games, and became very confused once you saw the old man shake and pale at the sight.

"...Y-You can have them for free" he stuttered, and you raised an eyebrow, unamused "Are you sur-" "Yes, take them!" He prompted you, and you, not being one to turn down free stuff, nodded.

Though you were a bit concerned, you called for your brother "Ivan! We're going!" you heard a while from your little brother, but he did come up to you when you called him.

"How about we go get ice cream?" You asked, and he cheered, running off towards the direction of the parlour you two always went to.

A small smile appeared on your lips, before you looked down at the game in your hand, frowning at the scratched and stained cover of the game.

How strange, the stains are a dark brown...

**Bloody Painter**

A small sigh left you as you walked out of the lecture hall, your textbooks tucked under your arms as you trudged down the crowded hallway.

You go to a musical school, and having so many lessons in one day about music, while interesting , can get old when you already know so much about it.

Picking up your violin case from the music room, you made sure that you had everything before heading towards your locker.

You are pretty well known as the "prodigy" of your class, and quite possibly the whole school, being able to play up to seven instruments with little to no difficulty.

While that is awesome and all, you're particularly..lacking in other areas, such as movement and exercising , public speaking and math...among many others..,but recently you've gotten better at socializing, so now you finally have friends after being bullied in high school and being a shut in for the first three years of college.

As you hummed to yourself, thinking about how you're going to hang out with Lizzie and Annabeth this weekend, you stopped when you noticed something..peculiar.

The girls bathroom seemed to be...leaking?

You furrowed your eyes in confusion, and cautiously peered into the doorway, only to let out a loud gasp at the massacre you saw.

There, propped up against the wall, covered in cuts and blood was Aliza, one of your classmates.

Her expression was set into one of horror, her skin as pale as a sheet and her face having a large bruise on the cheek.

Quickly dropping all your stuff, you moved to rush to her side, but stopped when you saw bloody letters smeared on the wall.

"Don't be excited about tomorrow.." you mumbled "..because there'll be no t-tomorrow…" you stuttered, breath caught in your throat and a ball of anxiety forming in your stomach , your hands began shaking ever so slightly as you backed up.

Aliza was dead, she had to be, Because...because….

You read that sentence before.

You saw it before.

You saw it you saw it you saw it you saw it you saw it yousawitsawitsawitsawitsawitsawsawsawsawsawsawsawsawSAWSAW-

Before you knew it, you were stumbling out of the bathroom, clutching your papers and violin case in your hand and booking it down the now empty hallway, not daring to look back at the scene behind you, anxiety coiling in your belly and crawling up your throat.

As you ran out of the school, (while almost falling down the stairs twice), you happened to run into someone.

"Ah!" You yelped, crashing down towards the floor and hitting your head, which made you hiss in pain, and the stranger in front of you panicked.

"(Y/n)! Are you okay???" Your eyes snapped open at the familiar voice, eyes shooting up to spot the heart shaped gave of your blonde haired, hazel eyed friend, as she hovered over you with worry plastered on her doll like features.

"L-Lizzie!" You cried out, the tears you've been holding back finally coming down your face as you lunged at your friend, clinging to her like she was your life line.

"W-whoa!-" the girl exclaimed, stumbling a little, before grabbing you by the shoulders to steady herself "What happened? Does your head hurt that much?" She asked, concerned, as she hugged you back.

You sniffled, shaking your head in denial as you buried your head into her shoulder and cried.

The small girl looked a bit panicked, before furrowing her eyebrows as she clutched you against her "Did Alex make you uncomfortable again? I swear I'll kick his teeth out if-" "n-no-" you cut her off, a small sob coming out of your mouth "I- just- I just saw- i-in the bathroo-om-" you choked, clawing at the back of her cardigan "Aliza- b-body-"

You couldn't speak, you couldn't see, you couldn't even hear properly, the panic attack steadily gaining onto you and taking away your air and all the remains of your comfort as you struggle for air and just couldn't breath you can't breath you-

"(Y/n)! (Y/n) , listen to me…!" You heard the, now clouded, voice of Lizz through your muddled thoughts and panic "listen to me, I'll help you okay? Focus on my voice and try to breath in when I say so" you nodded jerkily , breath still not coming into your lungs properly as you tried to inhale and exhale when she told you to.

Eventually, the combined efforts of her telling you when and how to breathe and her voice soothing you made you come back, although frazzled, to a calmer state of mind.

"Better?" Lizzie asked gently, and you nodded, your hands still having a slight tremor in them from the panic attack you just had.

"Something happened to Aliza..?" The blonde asked, rubbing your shoulders soothingly, and you nodded shakily "I found her ..dead..in the girls bathroom.." you mumbled, and your friends eyes widened as she paled.

"W-We have to call the police…" she said, a tremor entering her voice as well as she fished out her phone out of her pocket, while you nervously clutched onto her.

The authorities came 10 minutes later, and questioned you, but you had nothing to tell…

Besides, how could you focus on the questions when you could feel a pair of eyes drilling into your back?

**Eyeless Jack**

You hummed as you sat down in your office chair, writing down into your notebook as you waited out your work hours, today was a fairly busy day, but it always gets more slow towards the very end of your shift , as less people would come at this hour of the day.

Your clinic was connected to your house, with a large waiting room, its own bathroom and well equipped examination room, you did check ups for both kids and adults, which made your business boom even more then it would've normally.

You thought back about your day, a small frown tugging at the corner of your lips as you recalled today's events.

Multiple people came in, complaining about a pain in their side, and when you pulled back their clothes to check the aching area, you found a stitched up cut there.

You've concluded that someone must've sneaked into their house and done that to them, Because you doubt that like, 15 people would spontaneously carve up their side and then decide to go to the doctor to do something about it.

You've decided to send them to the hospital, you had a small suspicion they got some of their organs, most likely a kidney, from the placement of the stitch, removed.

You felt quite bad when you saw them pale at the thought of someone sneaking into their house and stealing their organs while they slept, but you're not a surgeon, so even though you can do surgery , it wouldn't be legal.

Humming absentmindedly, you tapped your pen against your cheek as you thought about the possibility of it being a new..serial..well not a serial killer...serial organ harvester? 

You snorted to yourself , before twirling in your desk chair, looking towards your computer and deciding to search up similar incidents.

Searching up "Organ stealing phenomenon" might sound weird, but you couldn't think of anything else to call it.

Surprisingly, more than 10 thousand results came up, some irrelevant, but most of them….

"Man wakes up missing a kidney…,homeless people found dead in the streets with their kidneys missing...happening all over the US…"

You narrowed your eyes as you read the articles, chewing on your bottom lip as your thoughts ran rampant in your head .

So...that means they're in Washington now...which is, of course, where you live.

You sighed, closing the article and stretching, groaning when you heard your back pop.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, you noted that it was closing time in ten minutes, and you're pretty sure nobody else was gonna come, so you got up, shut off your computer, set your notes back into place and slid off your lab coat.

Proceeding to walk out of the clinic and locking everything, you couldn't help looking around, having a strange feeling being stared down.

….

You'd make sure to double check your locks tonight.

**Homicidal Liu**

A small hum left your mouth as you gazed at the files laying on your desk, a hand absentmindedly coming up to rub your chin as you pondered.

You see, for being a fairly new detective, you're very capable and Actually one of the best in your department, so you got assigned to many different homicide cases.

This one, in particular..appeared to be the work of a serial killer, no doubt about it.

You've been on their case for about two weeks now, and you could safely conclude that this was the work of Jeffery Woods, a kid who lost his marbles and now murders people while making them "beautiful".

Yeah, right , beautiful. You snorted at the absurd thought, flashes of the poor victims disfigured faces coming into your mouth, it's like something out of a slasher movie.

Picking up your notebook, you noted all that you wrote down so far about Woods, which you fought tooth and nail to get, as apparently all stuff about him was classified by the government for some reason , which is why it took so long to figure out who the hell he is.

Apparently he went off the rails at the age of thirteen after supposedly getting almost burned alive, proceeded to murder his parents and attempted to kill his older older brother , who managed to survive the attack, but was apparently missing.

You hummed to yourself, thinking that maybe if you could track down Liu, you'd be able to get the answers you need, but from what you've seen there was an incident at the hospital he was staying in before he went missing, which probably means he's on the run too.

Sighing and pitching the bridge of your nose, you muttered to yourself about how nobody was able to connect the dots that it's the same guy committing all these mass murders for over five years.

He didn't target specific groups of people, and he didn't spare anyone besides toddlers and babies, who would be too young to even comprehend what's happening...which is probably why he doesn't kill them.

Standing up, you decided to clock out for tonight, you've already been here for an extra two hours then you should've been, and you're pretty sure Rachel is going to have an aneurysm if she finds out you're "overworking" yourself again.

Collecting all your notes and your laptop, you made your way out of the office and into the streets, the dimly lit lamp casting an eerie glow around you.

As soon as you were out of the building, you dropped your stony facade and smiled slightly, happy about tomorrow being your day off.

You'd get to eat pizza and hang out with your buds, yay!

Don't misunderstand, you love your job! It's why you even went to the police academy, because you wanted to help people, you know how many cops aren't fair and are, mildly put, disgustingly racist and sexist.

You've been thinking about quitting the department and becoming a private detective, but right now you have a case to finish, so you'd do it after that.

As you walked, you noticed a figure on the other side of the street with a green and silver scarf, but you didn't pay it much mind as you strolled by, not noticing you dropped one of your papers by accident.

**Hoodie**

You cursed silently, looking down at the spilled Starbucks latte with disdain, the tiredness clouding your mind and making you more cranky and angry then normal.

You see , being a psychology college student often makes you more than just tired, it's utterly exhausting and makes you stay up all night , contemplating "why the fuck are you even trying to do this shit" while holding a steaming cup of coffee and while having giant under eye bags .

So, here you are, after getting only 2 hours of sleep and wasting 10 dollars on a really good latte .

You sighed tiredly ,shaking your head at your bad luck, before walking towards the library, today was a free day and you decided to be productive and do research on your Parapsychology essay.

You've recently been interested in the "Slender syndrome", which no one can explain, so it just got lumped into either the "Hoax", "paranormal" or "insane" category.

This, of course, seemed really cool to you, so you decided to write your essay about that today.

Your computer broke, so you had to do your work at the library, and decided to get a coffee to wake up properly, only to spill it.

Huffing again , you stepped over it and headed towards the library to begin your work so you could sleep off the rest of the day after this.

After a few minutes, you walked into the library with a determined expression, and before you knew it, you were buried in articles about the so-called sickness.

It's so fascinating, all the victims keep saying they hear static noises, their noses bleed and that they see strange figures out of their peripheral vision.

If it was 7 or 10, of any other small number of people reporting it, it could be written off as a fairly common hallucination, but hundreds?? That's unheard of!

It was safe to say , you were quite disappointed when you found the lack or information about said topic.

Feeling the frustration rise up in you again, you put your head into your hands and groaned tiredly.

Of course, everything was going to shit and you were gonna be a grouch about it for the next two hours, until you heard a small ping coming from the computer.

Looking up, you saw a new tab opened on your browser, titled "for you :)".

Opening the page, a small pit of unease welling up in your stomach, you were surprised to see pages upon pages of information about...Slenderman?

…

It's safe to say you've spent way longer in the library then you should've after that.

Finding out about this thing that caused these symptoms was very interesting , Actually, and you weren't above believing in supernatural things, so you've decided to write your essay about this.

But...who sent you the page?

Who's watching you?

**Jeff the Killer**

A sharp whistle broke the air as you were doing your 21st push up, the old trainer staring down at his phone in frustration.

He sighed, before turning to all of you "Alright trainees, I have a family emergency, so you guys will finish your exercise and get the rest of the day off. I expect all of you to gather here early after the weekend so we can make up for this loss." 

"Okay coach!" The class echoed back, and your trainer nodded, gathering his stuff and leaving the training room, as your class quickly resumed their push-ups so that they could head home early, you included.

Your trainer, Austin Myers, was a retired firefighter, helping you and the rest of the trainees with staying in shape and getting better so that you could do your best at your future job.

As you finished your 50th pushup, and quickly plopped down, catching your breath after going faster than usual, you thought back to what your coach said.

A family emergency, huh? He looked pretty distressed while he was leaving… you just hoped nothing too bad happened.

Because, lately, there has been a string of murders happening in the area..nobody knows who it could be, all that is known is that the murderer breaks into people's houses at night and quickly massacres anyone they can find besides the infant's.

You couldn't help but feel uneasy, Because last night the house right across from yours got broken into, you woke up to muffled screaming at around 3 am and were quick to call the police, but...they were too late.

You're not sure what exactly happened to the sweet lady across the street, you didn't think you'd want to know, Because…

Those screams were the screams of true terror, the type you hear where you've got nothing left to do but pray for your life.

While you're pretty good at self defence and strong enough to throw off a random attacker, you don't think you'd survive multiple stab wounds.

So yeah, you're pretty paranoid right now, so that's why you've made sure to secure your house and hide weapons near your bed to grab, just in case.

You quickly shook your head to get rid of your paranoid thoughts.

After a few minutes of pondering whenever or not you should wait for your classmates to finish up before leaving, you decided to head out now , just so you could go to the store and get home before the dark comes.

Quickly changing out of your gym clothes in the changing room (not that you had to be too quick, there are only two girls in the entire class, including you, which means you have all the time you need), you proceeded to put your stuff into your bag and swing it over your shoulder, before heading out.

As you made your way down the street towards the small store near your house, you couldn't help the strange feeling you felt.

Almost like you were being watched.

**Masky**

Loud clunking echoed down the quiet street as you stomped your way out of the large building. You gritted your teeth, the pearly whites crashing against each other and creating a grating noise akin to a meat grinder, but in the heat of your rage you didn't care for the annoying sound. 

Your coworker, Richard, was such a slimy asshole, thinking he could get away with his pervy swipes and leering gazes. Though you weren't the center of his "affections" (he got too scared after you, seemingly the calmest and most calculative person in the whole building, snapped at him and threatening with "Ripping his balls off and feeding them to your dog (which you don't even have)" after he attempted to discreetly grope your chest), you were even more angry when you saw him harassing the interns.

After promptly yelling his ear off till he pissed his fucking pants, you proceeded to make a complaint to the higher ups and take at least a week off to be away from this asshole till he actually got fired.

So that's how you got here, angrily stomping down the lonely sidewalk in a tux and a pencil skirt, with black heels seemingly not even hindering your progress (if anyone had seen you, they'd wonder how you didn't break your ankle yet), looking like the fucking grim reaper ready to bring down hell upon earth.

You slowly began to calm down as you thought about what you would do once you got home.

You'd make yourself a snack, then you would watch some TV, and then you had to pick up Asher.

A small, gentle smile appeared on your face, all anger instantly disappeared from your mind like fog had been lifted.

Asher was your pride and joy, your little boy with big, sapphire blue eyes and messy, [colour] hair, the little tyke was only four, but you could tell he would be a heartbreaker when he’ll grew up.

Now you may be wondering, you're 24, working in a bigass company, and already have a 4 year old son? Where's your husband?

There's no husband.

After all, he was the one who decided to bolt as soon as you, with joy shining in your eyes, decided to announce there would be a mini you running around the house soon.

Liam Hutchings is nothing but a coward who can't reap the seeds he sowed, so instead of wallowing in self pity and taking it out on your child, you decided to be a good mum and actually give this baby a good childhood.

And thank God you did, Because god, you love your son.

He looked like a remarkable mix of you two, and while you may detest Liam for running off, you can't help but agree that he was handsome. 

After all, Asher got his messy hair, his eyes and smile from his dad, and you bet he's also gonna get the jawline as soon as the baby fat disappears.

On the other hand, he got your hair colour, skintone, nose and eyebrows.

He was, to you, the sweetest child alive, and you would fight anyone who tries to hurt him.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

With these thoughts, you straightened up with a calm expression now upon your face, which is quite the norm for you.

You walked calmly, heading towards the parking lot that was a bit farther from your workplace than desirable, thinking about what you will make for dinner later.

However, during your musings, you failed to notice the man charging in your directions, and with a small shout, you felt him shove past you.

You twisted around, a shocked expression on your face, barely seeing a hint of yellowy-orange disappearing around the corner.

A small grumble left your lips, but you weren't too bad, after all, he was heading towards the center of the city, meaning he was probably in a hurry.

As you turned around , you noticed a sheet of paper that wasn't on the ground before.

As curiosity got the better of you, you scooped the letter up and promptly froze at what was on the page.

It was a circle with an X going through it.

.

.

You remember this symbol.

**X-Virus**

Hello everyone! I'd just like to say the reader in this scenario is stated to not be heterosexual, as it is partly part of her storyline. if this makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to read this one.

So, let's get this straight, you're not.

You're saying this because, it's now been two years since you've been kicked out from your parents house for being (sexuality).

You always get a bit gloomy around this time of year, especially since you can clearly remember your mother's kind face twisting into an ugly scowl and your father's expression becoming more and more panicked as you tried your best to come out to them.

Since the two never talked about those types of things, you've always just assumed they were indifferent, but….

No, they were very strongly against anything they deemed "not normal".

You just didn't know because you never bothered to look for those answers.

Now you know just how messed up they are in the head, and as you say this, you quote your friend Juan with "The only good thing they might've done is make you".

You've always thought they were good parents, not letting any of your friends explain that pressuring you into always being perfect and manipulating you isn't good parenting.

You didn't believe them when they said that degrading their child when they did anything isn't normal.

You just thought that's how it's supposed to be.

But it's not, and as you now live alone, going to college while trying to pay off your debts you got from the start when you were on the streets.

You've managed to get up on your feet since then, with the help of your friends who could finally help you after becoming adults as well, as well as your own hard work.

You have a small, though cheap, apartment, two cats you found on the street (Poki and Crumble), and Lulu, your pug (one missing her eye you got from the shelter).

You've managed to get into art college on a scholarship, and are currently in the second semester of your first year, you're volunteering in shelters and elderly homes, and honestly, even with the debt, you're doing pretty well!

Humming a small tune as you scrubbed the bits of dried food from the plate of lasagna from last night (you were too tired to clean it) , you smiled as you felt Crumble nuzzle against the side of your leg.

However, a small frown appeared on your lips as you felt an itchy sensation on your arm, the small prick marks that have been there since about last week.

You didn't know what it was, you got a small fever the first day after it happened (which is weird, since you don't really get sick...the worst that you ever had was pneumonia, and the doctors were baffled that you barely even felt anything since you definitely had it, you even made a miraculously fast recovery! The doctors think you have some sort of super powered immunity), though it disappeared two days later, so you're not too concerned anymore, the itching is also disappearing steadily.

Though you're getting a bit irritated, since new pricks kept appearing, though they don't seem to be effective anymore.

Some pesky bug just won't leave you alone.

You've also noticed footsteps and shuffling in your apartment, so you're pretty sure a squatter is staying here, so if they actually try anything, you're calling the police...though so far they've been nice, you guess, you're probably gonna leave them some food if they don't leave soon.


	3. Stranger Danger [You meet]

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS AND/OR DEPICTIONS OF THE FOLLOWING: SLIGHT GORE, DROWNING, ASSAULT/ATTEMPTED MURDER, STALKING, VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVICED.**

**You finally meet face to face.**

**BEN Drowned**

Alright, so you might or might not be losing your fucking mind right now.

You started at your TV in disbelief, the glitching game you bought in the garage sale a few days ago on screen.

As soon as you booted it up, you instantly noticed that there's an old save file from, most likely, the old man's kid, called "BEN".

You were going to delete it, but got a bad feeling as soon as you hovered over it, so you decided to leave it alone and start a new game.

However, when you did start it, you quickly noticed how….weird, it was. 

The music was playing backwards, textures were missing or different, the text was all messed up, and sometimes you got teleported to a completely different location.

Let's not forget about the scene happening right now.

You, with a baffled look on your normally neutral face, were staring at a burning and screaming Link on the screen.

You swear you could hear laughter in the back of your head, the sound sounding like it was recorded on a broken phone , dread started to slowly creep into your mind , but you quickly shot it down.

Setting down your controller, you crawled forward, the sound of laughter in the back of your head getting louder and louder the closer you got to the TV, and with that, you quickly pulled the power cord out of the wall.

Your TV stuttered for a moment, a flash of words appearing on your screen that you were just barely able to read before it finally turned off.

**"You shouldn't have done that"**

You blinked, sighing to yourself, feeling like an idiot for buying a hijacked game from an old fart that lives in a rundown, puke coloured house.

Deciding to deal with this shit in the morning, as it was already 1 am (you've stayed awake coding games and making models for your upcoming one before deciding to , unsuccessfully, de-stress by playing a LoZ), you got up, stretching and groaning when your back let out a little pop, and you went over to your bedroom, rubbing your eyes tiredly.

Quickly changing into an oversized shirt, you plopped down onto your bed and promptly fell asleep.

...

.......

There was a sound of splashing water in your ears, the moon shining down onto your face, a strange expression that definitely shouldn't be on it peering down at you.

You couldn't move, despite feeling no restraints on you, the only thing you could feel on you was water, so much water, you're surprised you're not sinking.

Suddenly, you feel hands on your face, despite not seeing anyone in front of you, and before you knew it, you feel something being forced ONTO your face.

Sharp pain exploded in your left temple, a stabbing feeling making its way down the side of your head, something tugging itself painfully in between the jabs.

You become painfully aware that someone, or something, is stitching whatever they forced onto you into your skin.

You couldn't scream, couldn't move , couldn't struggle , couldn't do anything as whatever was torturing you finished the last stitch.

As soon as they finished, you could feel yourself sinking into the water, the laughter you heard before echoing around you again, the water filling up your mouth and lungs as it's made way through the crevices of the thing that covered your face , your arms and legs feeling heavy and your vision fading.

However, before you completely sunk down to the bottom, you registered your ability to move returning, and with a strange feeling of determination, the first thing you were compelled to do was to rip off the stitched up thing off of your face.

As soon as you managed to do that, ignoring the pain and blood that floated around you from the wounds left on your head, everything stopped.

The water suddenly felt like it was gone, the laughter screeched to a halt, and you could breathe again.

At last , until you heard….

**"How inconsiderate, I was getting lonely"**

Turning around sluggishly, you were met with a figure of a floating boy , maybe a year or two younger than you, that looked strangely like Link.

"Who..are you…?" You croaked, not even questioning the fact you could breath underwater, clutching the thing you pulled off of your face to your chest.

His eyes, which were a disturbing black and red, crinkled as he smiled at you, not in a very friendly manner, mind you, blood suddenly leaking out of the corners **"I am BEN"** he said, an odd sound of static behind his words **"And we are now connected."**

You frowned, memories of the save file you wanted to delete but didn't flash through your mind, and the boy- BEN- grinned wider.

**"Yes, that is me….and by keeping me around, I've got to repay you, don't I?"** He said, confusing you even more, but you didn't have much time to think about it, as he suddenly jerked, the edges of his clothes and face having pixelated glitches around it.

You flinched, eyes widening, but before you could do anything, you saw him rush at you at an incredible speed, hands reaching out towards you.

You barely noticed the shackles around his hands, ones seemingly moving towards your own hands.

Just as he was about to touch you, you jerked back. 

**And then, everything went black.**

**Bloody Painter**

For the past two weeks, you've been constantly looking over your shoulder, paranoia and dread still nestled deep within your stomach from the traumatic experience you've had.

Soon after the police came, you were taken in for questioning, and were ultimately ruled out as the suspect, as the autopsy confirmed the time of death to be during one of your classes, and your teachers said you were definitely there the entire time.

So far, they haven't found the killer, but apparently this was one of the many murders that happened recently in this area, with the same grisly message left behind on either the wall or the door of the room the corpse was in.

All the corpses had one thing in common, they were all completely drained of blood. They were drained dry through a tube, and it appeared that the killer takes away most of said blood with them.

This, of course, added onto your trauma, as you were already shaken up by the thought of said killer targeting you next.

You kept reassuring yourself that "no, you're not their next victim, you just stumbled upon the body".

But your stupid brain prompted you into being careful anyways.

Lately, you've been going out less, double checking all your locks and avoiding contact with all strangers except for cashiers, your clients and delivery people , causing both Lizzie and Annabeth to worry over you.

You kept reassuring both girls that you were fine, even though you were not at the moment, and just continued hoping yourself up in your apartment whenever you didn't have to go to class, work or buy groceries.

Right now, you were booking it out of school, feeling a strange sense of dread again (the same one that always stuck to you when you were out in the open or in front of a window lately), when you bumped into someone.

You gasped as you hit the floor, letting out a small groan , before quickly registering that you also managed to knock over the person you bumped into.

Scrambling up to help them, you noticed they were a rather handsome looking male, with deep blue eyes, raven hair and a chiseled face, wearing a blue shirt with a smiley pin on it, and black pants.

Blushing in embarrassment, you held a hand out to him, which he grabbed and used to pull himself up.

You quickly let go of his hand when he was on his feet, and rubbed the back of your head bashfully.

"Sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't looking where I was going…" you said awkwardly, tone more casual as he seemed to be around your age.

He shook his head, face impassive "it's fine, I was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, I was basically asking for it." 

You gulped, his voice was pleasant, it sounded smooth , like honey or caramel.

Clearing your throat, you smiled at the guy politely "Well, I'm still sorry, but now I've got to get going, if I ever run into you again, I owe you a cup of coffee!" You said hurriedly, anxiety already coming back to haunt you as you realize you're still outside and it's getting late, due to it being winter, the night came quicker.

Before he could say anything, you dashed past him.

Later that evening, you couldn't find your violin case, and cursed yourself because you just now realized you dropped and left it behind when you bumped into the handsome guy you met.

"Stupid, you should pay more attention to your surroundings…" you mumbled to yourself, deciding to look for the guy tomorrow, as he must've most likely picked it up rather than just leave it there on the ground.

With that, you sat down on your couch, a cup of coffee in your hand, only to yelp when you felt a hands clamp around your mouth and neck.

Almost dropping the cup, you let out a muffled yell, and proceeded to do the first thing that came to mind: smash the steaming cup against your assailant.

Immediately, said person let out a hiss, and their grip faltered, which prompted you to rip yourself out of their grasp, the pain from your spilled coffee not registered due to the spike of adrenaline you just had.

You saw them quickly try to grab at you again, which prompted you to lunge away from the sofa and knock over your coffee table.

Grabbing the nearest thing you could use as a weapon, which was a potted plant, you hurled it at your attacker, too blinded by fear to register who they were.

Unluckily for you, they were nimble enough to duck , and , very quickly, ran at you.

Without much left to do, you decided to run at them after quickly snatching up a candle holder , seeing as there was nothing better within reach to use as a weapon, and proceeded to beat it over their head.

They winced, but seized your arms in their hands and proceeded to throw the both of you onto the floor.

Struggling wildly, you stopped abruptly when you heard them- him- speak.

"Stop.moving." he said, in a cold tone, and your blood ran cold as you looked up at the man above you.

Even with that freaky looking mask with a painted on, bloody grin on it, you could recognize him.

It was the same handsome guy you bumped into earlier today, the one you invited out to coffee.

You shuddered, going slack in his grip, eyes widening as you stared up at the masked guy, who nodded at you in acknowledgement.

"Now…." He began, his previously pleasant voice now chilling you to the core "I came here to return something to you...I wanted to knock you out so that you wouldn't know I was here, but you're a quick thinker, [Name]."

You shivered, how did he know your name? You didn't tell him when you bumped into him.

"Since I only kill people who deserve it, I won't drain you for my paintings...but if you tell anyone about this….." he leaned very close to your face, and your breathing picked up considerably.

"... I'll make sure to use every last drop."

That sentence alone almost sent you into a sobbing fit, as you realized that this was the man- the monster, who killed Aliza.

"Do you understand?" He said, voice still as cold as ice, and you frantically nodded, just wishing he would get off of you before you would suffocate from your laboured breathing.

"Good." He said, slowly letting go of you and getting up , as you quickly scrambled away from him, clutching at your sweater, trying to calm down.

"Your violin case is in your bedroom." He stated, and you stammered , tears still brimming at the edges of your vision "...I'll be checking in on you regularly, so keep your word".

This only made you panic more, and you nodded frantically , which made him slowly uncross his arms as he stepped towards you, causing you to press yourself up against the wall tightly. 

He huffed "I won't hurt you, unless you give me a reason to." The raven hair guy stated, crouching to be at your level.

He stared at you for a moment, or at least you think he did, you were unable to tell if there were any eye holes in the mask through your blurry vision.

You heaved, and managed to rasp out "Who're ...Y-You…?...." In a small, pathetic voice.

He tilted his head, before uttering out a single sentence.

**"I am known as Bloody Painter, but you may call me Otis."**

**Eyeless Jack**

The beeping of an alarm promptly woke you, causing a small groan to escape from in between your lips. Quickly rolling over, you blindly grabbed at your phone and turned off your alarm, before sitting up sluggishly.

Rubbing away the sleep from your eyes, you proceeded to shimmy your way out of bed, jumping slightly at the cold sensation of the floor on your feet.

Quickly slipping on your slippers, you padded your way down the stairs into your kitchen, eager to get your day started with a cup of fruit tea.

After you put on the kettle, you grabbed a banana from your fruit basket, peeling it and munching on it.

You always ate something that would give you energy in the morning, so you wouldn't be grumpy for the rest of the day, usually it's fruit, but sometimes you get a protein bar when you're having a sweet tooth moment.

Hearing the kettle finish boiling the water, you threw the banana peel into the trash can that's under your counter.

Taking a mug, you put in two tea spoons of sugar and a little tea bag, before pouring the water inside.

After a few minutes, you took out the tea bag and stirred the tea, before picking up the mug and walking into your living room to watch the news before you could do some work.

Sitting down on your sofa, you grabbed the remote and switched the large screen on, all the while humming a small tune, you sipped your tea as you stared at the news playing on your TV with an intrigued expression.

For the past few days, more and more people have been coming into the clinic with strange stitches in their sides, and more and more homeless people wound up dead and gutted in alleyways.

Up until now, it was only mentioned in articles online, but it seems like it's finally made it's way into the news.

Tracing the rim of your mug, you narrowed your eyes at the screen, before sighing and turning it off, setting your mug onto the coffee table and brushing the imaginary dust off of your pants.

You got up, it was a time for work to start after all.

It's been the same as the last few days, patient after patient coming in, saying they have a pain in their side or stomach, and they always have the same stitched up wound on one of their sides.

At this point, you thought the mass organ stealing was ridiculous, the absurd amount of people who got their kidneys stolen only increasing everyday.

You really wondered what the hell was this person's deal, what did they need this many organs for? That's way too many to mass sell on the black market or the deep web.

Aside from this, for the past few days you've noticed that someone has been trying to get inside your house.

There had been bangs and taps happening outside of your window, strange scratch marks on the sides of your house, footprints in the soil and knocked over tools in the garden.

However, even if you wanted to investigate, both your gut and mind firmly told you "no".

It was clear that this person was trying to lure you out.

For what, you have no idea, perhaps, due to irony, it would be to steal your organs, or simply to kill you, perhaps to kidnap you.

Well you would never know, because you are, in fact, not stupid enough to go wandering into the creepy woods to search for a burglar who most likely wants to mutilate your face.

You were broken out of your musings by the doorknob of the clinic rattling, before it stopped when whoever was behind that door realized that the door wouldn't open.

Three ominous knocks, a sound straight out of a crappy horror movie, sounded after a moment of silence.

You had a feeling you knew who it was.

After all, who comes to a clinic that's supposed to be closed since 6 pm? 

Unless they knew you were still here.

Eyes narrowing, you got up from your chair, grabbing a gun out of your drawer, advancing towards the door.

"One moment!" You said, faking a happy time to not sound suspicious.

Making a few steps around your desks, before heading towards the door, slowly unlocking it, before dashing away from it.

As you predicted, the door flew open as soon as the sound of the lock happened, and you barely had any time to do what you had to before the grey/blue blur got to you and stabbed the shit out of you.

As soon as the perpetrator was within your personal bubble, hands reaching out to tackle you, you slammed the butt of the gun against their head,causing them to stagger.

With this in mind, you proceeded to use your knowledge and hit a pressure point on their neck, which caused them to promptly gag and drop to the floor.

As weirded out as you were that they- he, from the looks of it- didn't pass out, you knew you couldn't waste time, if that didn't make him pass out, who knows how strong this fucker is.

Quickly getting on top of him, taking advantage of his weakened, gagging state, you proceeded to push away the scalpel he dropped, before patting him down for any other things.

Strangely enough, he didn't have anything else on him, and just as you caught him recovering, you proceeded to weigh his arms.

"if you move, I'll hit your throat so hard you'll either pass out or die this time." You hissed, and felt him still in your grasp.

You took the moment of silence to observe him, noticing he wore a rather strange , bright blue mask, with black tear tracks coming down from the eyeholes, which seemed to be completely black.

Other than that mask, you noticed he had brunette, almost reddish, messy hair, and a seemingly lean, slightly muscular physique, though you'd still have enough strength to hold him down if he started to struggle.

You were no weakling, after all.

His clothes weren't anything special, a black in hoodie and a pair of black jeans, but you knew not to underestimate someone just because they didn't look like much.

After a while of observing each other (you could feel his gaze on you as well), he chuckled .

"So...are you just going to stare at me forever?" He mused, his voice scratchy, as if he hadn't spoken in weeks, and you only glared in response.

"Might as well, as soon as I let my guard down, you're gonna throw yourself at me and kill me for seeing you." You spat, abandoning your goody-two-shoes schtick for the moment, but that only made him more snicker.

"Alright, miss two faced...feel free to restrain me, but it won't keep me here for long" he said, his voice turning serious.

You scoffed "As if I didn't know that…. " You clutched your gun, cocking it , which made him look (at least you thought he did) at you intently.

Slowly moving back , keeping the gun trained at him the entire time, and making sure to grab the scalpel you pushed away earlier, you said "Everyone's been talking about you lately, but what do I call you?" 

He sat up, giving you an appraising look.

**"...Call me Jack, Miss Two Faced"**

**Homicidal Liu**

You were getting somewhere, it seemed.

For the past week, you've been researching and piling up the amount of information you had on said serial killer, it's almost astonishing how much of it was buried deep, deep within the government files.

Oh well, you didn't learn how to hack for nothing, you thought to yourself , an aura of smugness surrounding your form.

You have at least one or two GBs of documents stored up in your (heavily secured, if you're wondering) laptop, and you'd be jumping for joy if you weren't in "work mode". The information varied from things like where he was born, how old he is supposed to be, his doctor reports before the incident to how many people he killed, how often he's on the move and how brutal he is to certain victims.

It appears he goes easier on people who remind him of his brother , so that means anyone with a similar face, eye colour or hair colour.

Though that only means he kills them before mutilating them.

You, once again, felt bad for those poor people, Jeff wasn't the kind of criminal who went after other criminals, no , he killed anyone and anything he pleased, they could be a rapist or a saint, and he'd kill them both in a heartbeat.

A small huff left your lips, your eyes narrowed on the picture of the male on your screen, it's really..interesting, how some people manage to photograph him without his knowledge, without getting caught, and yet, nobody was able to catch up to him, even with security footage and/or clear tracks leading them somewhere.

Drumming your fingers against the wooden desk table you sat at, your eyes slowly slid down towards the other file you had pulled up.

A few days ago, you noticed you lost one of your papers, and, while you were disappointed, you concluded either someone threw it out or took it.

You're pretty sure a certain someone took it, Because you've felt eyes on you almost constantly ever since that night you lost the document.

And you're pretty sure it's not the killer you're looking for.

Eyes roving over the file on your computer, while a small smirk bloomed on your face, you whispered.

"Liu Woods, huh…?" You snickered , the heavy feeling of eyes still on the back of your head "you're pretty good at sneaking around, but I'm pretty good at figuring stuff out." You said, louder, a smirk prominent on your features.

Getting up, you turned around, seeing the male leaning against the wall with his eyes trained on you.

He looked just like his report picture, though he certainly looked a few years older. He had an angular face, with a nicely shaped nose and cheekbones, though there's a healthy amount of fat on his cheeks. The stitches that stretched from the corners of his lips to his ears, almost looked mostly healed, while the one across his nose looked like it had been opened at least twice after the incident. Liu's eyes were still a beautiful shade of green, and his hair appeared recently cut, the messy tresses looking more untamed then before.

He was wearing his signature scarf, along with a long dark coat, dark green shirt and black pants, along with some regular sneakers.

All in all, he looked handsome, even with his injuries.

"You're just as smart as you look, detective" he said, voice soft, yet masculine , he didn't look dangerous, nothing about his stance said he wanted to attack you, which, as reassuring as it was, didn't make you relax your own harmless looking stance.

"Why thank you, Mr.Woods." you grinned at the brief flash of annoyance that appeared on his expression "Now I'm going to take a bold guess, you're here because I'm searching for your brother, correct?"

He pushed off of the wall, moving towards you slowly, still looking harmless. "Yeah, that's right" Liu said, his emerald green eyes roving over your face for any hints of fear or disgust, and seemed pleasantly surprised that you were well composed "I've been...chasing after him for years now, but he always manages to move just before I'm able to confront him" the brunette finished, slender fingers pulling at the edge of his black and white scarf.

You hummed, eyes closing as you thought about this...you did want his help when you started searching, even though it seemed impossible, but now he's here…

Opening your eyes, you found him staring at you quietly, and said "Well, do you want my help to find him? From what I've observed, he's almost done with this city, and the next place he's going to go to is smaller, according to his previous patterns."

Liu appraised you quietly, nodding quietly after a few seconds, but before he could speak , you interrupted him "I've been wondering…" you began "why are you chasing after him? You have a high possibility of being caught, in fact, I should be reporting you." you said quietly, and you see him falter for a moment in the corner of your eye.

You snickered "But I won't, you're my biggest lead to him , everyone in this station is useless" Liu slumped for a moment, before his expression twisted into one of slight irritation, he didn't seem annoyed at you, though.

Turning away from your desk, you walked towards him "I trust that you won't attack me?" You almost laughed at his appalled expression, not knowing that Liu isn't the one for violence, but his alter , who you are unaware of.

You didn't see his expression become slack when you looked away from him to gather your things , his eyes glazing over, before he smirked at you when you looked back at him.

You were almost taken aback, his whole posture changed, the aura he gave off suddenly menacing, but he still didn't look like he would attack you.

"Unless you give me a reason to, then nah, I won't slit your pretty little throat" he gruffed, and you noticed that his voice seemed a little more harsh now.

Raising an eyebrow, you quickly connected the dots inside your head, but didn't say anything.

Smiling slightly, you patted him on the shoulder, not missing the way he shuddered at your touch, almost leaning in after you when you took your hand away.

"Well then, would you care to come and have dinner with me, Liu?" You said, your smile widening when you saw him do a surprised double take at your statement, before he grinned at you, almost viciously.

"I'd love to, sweet-cheeks" he said, throwing an arm over your shoulder as soon as you finished packing your stuff, you almost laughed again, this one seemed much less shy and more touchy, even if they both appeared deprived of said touch.

"Alright." You said, and instantly lost your slight uprightness when you walked out of the station "I'm [Name] [L.Name] ! But I'm sure you already knew" you said, sending him a wide, good natured smile.

The other personality seemed dumbfounded again, your slight change in attitude from smug to happy-go-lucky seeming more shocking in person, before he smirked back at you.

**"Of course I did~"**

**Hoodie**

Staring at the table in class, you rubbed your eyes tiredly, a small grumble escaping you when your friend, Owen, nudged you in the side to wake you up a little bit.

"Leave me alone, I'm tired..." You mumbled, barely being able to keep your head from banging against your desk, the equally tired and exasperated voice droning on about a topic you didn't give a single shit about right now.

You were about to doze off again, when you felt someone flick your ear from the other side.

Your eyes shot open, snapping your head into the direction of where your other friend, Simon, sat smirking at you , his green eyes twinkling mischievously as he dangled a small cup of your favourite cappuccino in your direction.

The irritation that flared up inside you immediately quieted down at the sight of the cup, and as your eyes lit up, you carefully took the cup while shooting your brunette friend a thankful look.

Almost inhaling the hot coffee, silently wincing at the scalding liquid making its way down your throat (while pointedly ignoring the small chuckles of your friends), you smiled at the thought of not feeling you'd pass out any moment.

You hummed, doing your best to refocuse on the lesson, as you were now in a much better mood, but there was no more focusing to be had, as the bell had rung as soon as you put down the coffee cup.

Blinking, you sighed, before quickly gathering your stuff in your arms and shoving it back into your book bag.

Slinging the bag around your shoulders, you hurried after Simon and Owen 

Walking out of class, you heard a small buzz from your pocket, so while walking beside your two friends, you pulled out your phone and looked at the screen.

Paling when you saw what number it was, the ominous " :) " making you feel slightly sick.

Quickly shoving the phone back inside your pocket, you told yourself you'd deal with it when you get back home.

"[Name]! Come on , we'll be late!" Owen yelled, and you were suddenly aware of how you stopped in the middle of the crowded hallway.

"I'm coming!" You yelled back, following your friends, momentarily forgetting about the creepy stuff that has been happening to you lately 

Later, you finally got home, and after setting down your book bag and taking off your jacket and shoes, you suddenly remembered the creepy texts you got after your first class.

Gulping slightly , you walked up to your bedroom, where your laptop was seated on your desk.

Sitting down and shakily opening the device, you turned the power on, nervously tapping your foot against the carpeted floors of your bedroom.

With a small beep, the notebook lit up, and what greeted you made your blood run cold.

You stared at your computer screen, eyes slowly drying up as you refused to look away from the monitor , your heart rate slowly but surely picking up its pace in your panic stricken state.

There were files covering up your entire desktop, every previously unoccupied space has been filled, every single one , all of them titled with seemingly random words or phrases.

Scrambling to open your browser, you quickly logged into your email and almost started crying when you saw you had five new emails from seemingly no one, this almost made you slip into a panic attack.

To elaborate, it's been a few months since you finished your project about the Slenderman, and ever since then, you continued to occasionally get weird files, emails , and even messages , both on your social media AND your phone.

At first, you weren't that afraid, more so uneasy than anything, you didn't start becoming afraid until after you've changed your passwords, usernames, and your phone number a few times.

And the person still somehow managed to contact you.

No matter how much you ignored them, no matter how many times you blocked the asshole, no matter what you did, they still managed to message you and send you files, and of course, give you massive anxiety.

Gulping, your hands shook when you heard a small "ding!" coming from your phone. Squeezing your eyes shut, and slowly grabbed the small device from your jeans pocket, and stared at the dark display anxiously, not wanting to turn it on, but slowly, your curiousity got the better of you.

Your eyes widened slowly, your face becoming pale at the image you saw on your screen.

It was a picture of a building, the small, mustard yellow house seemingly innocently standing in between the other, almost identical houses , the wooden door with a colourful glass window and a silver doorknob looking oddly beautiful.

That's not what scared you, though, what scared you was that….that was your house.

Before you could cry, scream, or call the police, another photo has been sent, this one being a picture right next up to your living room window.

You could only watch in horror as every minute, a picture of every room in your house that had a window was sent, and before you knew it, you scrambled towards your window, pulling down the blinds and sliding down to the floor, hugging your knees to your chest.

A small sob left your lips when you saw another photo come in, this one of a window with blinds covering it, and a few seconds later, a small, haunting knock sounded from your window.

Shakily pulling up your call app, you begin to type in 9-1-1, only to scream when your phone rings, an unfortunately familiar number mockingly gazing back at you.

Shaking your head frightfully, you declined the call, before burying your head in between your knees, sobs racking your body as you rocked back and forth.

You did your best to push out the insistent ringing as it came up again a minute later, the sound resonating in your head and making you even more panicked.

Gritting your teeth, you looked up from your knees and stared tearfully at your still ringing phone, the anxious state of your mind making you both frightened, sad and horribly angry.

Slowly, the small pit of anger roared into a raging flame, and you lunged forward, grabbing the phone, irritated and scared of the nonstop tapping on your bedroom window, and pressed "accept".

Before the fucker could speak, you shouted into the phone "What the fuck do you want, you son of a bitch?! Why are you stalking me?! Who the fuck are you?!" The shake in your voice was obvious, anger and fright making itself known.

There was silence for a few minutes, and just as you were about to give up and toss your phone into the wall in anger, you heard a loud bang against your window, which made you shriek.

You would've yelled at the little shit again, but before you could , you heard a strange, warbled sound coming from the receiver. There was static coming in from behind the sound, the warble almost sounding like a voice but...not quite, it was deep, and staticky, like it was altered in a video editor, and it sounded like real fucked up laughter.

The fucker was laughing at you.

Rage boiling inside you again, you shouted into the phone once more "I asked who you are, you fucker!".

What you didn't know you'd actually get an answer.

"Hoodie." You startled, not expecting him to speak. "W-What? Your name's fucking Hoodie? What the shit- nevermind, you're fucking terrorizing me! What the fuck!" You yelled, anger coursing through you again.

The damn warbled chuckle came again, and then he said…

**"You're the one who doomed yourself"**

**Jeff the Killer**

A small shriek of anger resounded through the apartment building, followed shortly by a slam of a door, an unfortunately familiar sound to your ears. You just groaned, pinching the bridge of your nose in annoyance. Mrs. Rosewood was having another one of her hissy fits apparently, shouting at her husband over something that wasn't his fault.

Mr. Rosewood is a sweet old man, if a bit stern, and he always asked you how you were when you met in the hallways, eager to make a small chat, his wife, on the other hand, is hot headed and rough around the edges. 

Shaking away those thoughts, you tied a bandana around your head to hold back your hair from falling into your face while you go out for a long jog. Today was the day before your weekend training exercises, so you decided to stretch leg muscles a bit before that.

Putting on your sports jacket, you grabbed your backpack, keys, water bottle and put on your shoes, before heading outside , locking your apartment door behind you. Turning around, you proceeded to throw your things into your , before jumping in surprise when you saw Mr. Rosewood stood beside his apartment door, sadly staring down the hallway, presumably in the direction his wife took off in.

Smiling sympathetically, you greeted the older man warmly "Good morning, Mr.Rosewood" as you walked up to his side.

"Ah, Good morning [Name]." he smiled, the wrinkles around his eyes crinkling "I told you to call me Jonas already, didn't I? Where are you headed?".

You rubbed the back of your neck sheepishly "Sorry, Jonas" the apology left your lips without you really meaning it "I'm heading out for a jog in the woods" you said happily, jostling the bag on your shoulder with a soft smile on your face.

The man's warm brown eyes hardened, and he frowned at you in concern "the woods? [Name], you know what's been happening lately…." He said worriedly, surely referring to the string of murders that had been happening lately.

Sighing, you nodded, before smirking "Don't worry, you know I can defend myself!" You said proudly, and the greying haired man chuckled uneasily "I suppose." Jonas admitted, before adding "Be safe, though".

You nodded as he waved you off, and proceeded to head down the staircase, and out of your apartment building (and proceeding to quickly pass a smoking Mrs.Rosewood by the entrance door), before breaking out into a light jog towards the woods.

After a while of jogging on the sidewalk, you ran into the park, which has the forest on the other edge of it, stopping for a moment to put in your earbuds and turn on your music, before once running down the small pathway that led into the woods.

The random songs from your playlist echoed in your head, giving you serene feeling as you ran through the woods, making you have the urge to hum along with the lyrics.

After about twenty minutes, you stopped, pulling out your water bottle from your backpack.

While unscrewing the lid, you swore you saw something out of the corner of your eyes move.

Instantly snapping your eyes towards the spot, you slowly reached up and removed your earbuds, putting them into your jackets pocket. There was nothing there, but you couldn't help feeling a small sense of dread creeping into your mind.

After a while of uneasily staring out into the woods, you decided to turn back into the direction of the park, even if it was just an animal, you wouldn't risk it, especially because of the recent string of murders.

Beginning to jog back, you couldn't shrug off the uneasy feeling, as if someone was burning holes into your back with their stare. This made you pick up your pace, hopefully not enough to cause whatever or whoever was behind you to chase you.

As you broke out of the forest, you could see there were people around, parents playing with children and, people walking their dogs, teens hanging out and all that jazz, this made you slightly relax, if anyone tried to ambush you, there were people around to help or at least call the authorities.

You tensed again, however, when you turned around to look back at the forest one last time before you left.

There was a man, standing just far enough in the trees to not be seen from the distance where the playground was.

He was standing in between the trees, eyes trained onto your frame intensely, you were just close enough to see his features quite clearly, and what you saw shook you to the core.

He was dressed in a white hoodie, which seemed to be covered in a suspiciously reddish brown substance, his black pants seemed to have a few holes in them, not from age and use, but seemingly from past scuffles. His skin was paper pale, it seemed to have a kind of leathery texture, and his hair seemed charred, as black as coal. Almost like a bizarre twist on Snowhite. The most disturbing part about him was the bloody grin he had. His lips were red, presumably from the blood caked around it, and his cheeks had cuts on them, ones that made it seem like he had a wide, unnatural smile. His eyes were too wide to possibly be normal, the nice, cornflower colour doing nothing to calm your nerves, Actually, it probably made it worse. Because, aside from his...disturbing appearance , his gaze seemed wide, almost predatory, and he was still staring right at you.

You stumbled back, dread overwhelming your senses, and before you knew it , you ran.

You ran, and ran, and in a few minutes, arrived back at your apartment complex, you turned around, and saw nobody behind you, but you still felt like someone was watching you, eyes trained on the side of your head like you were a piece of meat.

You turned around and hurriedly reached for the entrance doors,almost barrelling inside when they opened. 

Running up the stairs and past the Rosewoods apartment, you hurriedly unlocked the door, threw yourself inside and slammed it shut with a loud "bang!".

Almost slumping with relief, you rested your head against the door, panting heavily as the adrenaline started to calm down.

However, it spiked again, when you felt a hand on your shoulder and something sharp pointed at your back.

"Go to sleep"

Before the male behind you could stab you, you did the first thing that came into your mind.

You screamed and stomped on his foot as hard as you could , before throwing your head back and hitting him in the face.

You heard the raven haired man curse loudly , the sharp weapon falling away from your back , and you took this opportunity to turn around and kick him in the side.

He let out a small "agh!", But recovered quickly , proceeding to lunge at you with the knife pointed towards your abdomen.

You stumbled back, tripping over the side of the couch and almost crashing into the wall, when you felt a stabbing sensation in your thigh.

A loud yelp left your mouth at the pain, and the creepy man laughed hard, "You're a spunky one, aren't you!" He said, his voice deep and raspy, as if he smoked a million cigarettes "But no match for Jeff, huh?!".

Really, his name is Jeff?! What kind of serial killer is named Jeff! You thought, quickly scooting back when he started getting on top of you, and using your arms to sock him in the fucking face.

He hissed, and yanked his knife out of your leg, which made you yell out in pain, but not being one to just lay down and die, you got up and dove to the left when he went to stab at you again.

Noticing the window behind you, you let him swing at you this time, but fucked, letting your cheek get scratched by the knife.

Grabbing onto his wrists, you proceeded to spin you two around as you both struggled (he was surprisingly strong for someone so burned looking), and after a while of the knife getting way too close to your face, you managed to shove him back with all your strength, and straight out of the window.

His flabbergasted expression almost made you burst out laughing as you watched him smash through the glass and presumably plummet towards his own death.

The panic only set in a few seconds later.

Holy shit , you just killed someone.

Icy cold dread filled you again, and you rushed towards the window to look, but...besides the glass and a puddle of blood… 

**...There was nobody there.**

**Masky**

Currently, you were debating fleeing the country in a panic, but knowing that would put too much strain on you currently, you refrained from doing so, instead thinking you'll take the easier and safer way out.

Throwing clothes into your suitcase blindly, you raced around your room, already having packed two huge cases of other necessities for this….vacation.

Ever since you found that page , you knew you'd needed to move locations for at least a few months , not only for your safety, but for Asher's safety.

You already talked to the CEO about doing long distance work for all this time, and you had quite the amount of cash and estates left from your family in various states of the USA.

As soon as you finished packing your electronics, clothes, shoes and hygiene products, you basically flew into your son's room, walking around as quietly as you could to let him continue his nap without disturbing him.

Opening the closet, you started to throw out clothes you would pack for the long moving haul, putting them into cases with childish and cartoonish designs on them.

This is one of the most impulsive decisions you've ever made, as you are more often a person of logic and complicated thinking, but you knew what would happen if you didn't act quick.

You didn't waste any time before closing the bags, which were by now packed with toys, shampoo, toys, and other things. Grabbing some of them, you began hauling them towards your car while gritting your teeth at the weight.

After you managed to load them into your trunk, you hurried back into your house, ready to take Asher out of bed, get something to eat and book it out of the state already.

Walking back into your son's room, you saw him already sitting up and staring at you with his big, sapphire blue eyes.

"Mummy…." The little boy whined tiredly, stretching out his little arms towards you while making grabby motions with his hands " 'm hungry…".

You smiled at the sleepy toddler, before scooping him up into your arms and letting him snuggle his head into the crook into your neck , his curly hair tickling your chin "alright Ash, what do you want to eat before we go?" you asked softly as you walked into the kitchen while holding him.

"Animal cereal.." your son said, his sleepy voice carrying out a hint of excitement. You almost snorted, Asher loves anything with milk, so of course he would want cereal. "It's a bit late for cereal honey, you need something more filling for the ride to Maryland." you said, before setting him down on one of the chairs next to the kitchen island and proceeding to collect a few sodas and water bottles into your extra bag.

"But muuum-" the [colour] haired youth whined, pouting. "Now, now, how about we have pizza and you can have cereal in the morning tomorrow?" you suggested, smiling in endearment when you saw how he lit up at your suggestion.

"Okay!" Ash cheered, bouncing in his chair, almost buzzing with excitement at the prospect of getting pizza for dinner. Giggling slightly at your son's excitement, you finished putting bottles and some food into the bag, you picked up Asher again and set him down, grabbing his hand in your hand and heading outside towards your car.

You helped him into his car seat, set the food and water next to him and quickly got in behind the wheel. "We'll stop by a pizza place and get pepperoni, okay? You can eat a few slices while we drive." Ash smiled and nodded when you said that, again looking very excited at the prospect of having pizza for dinner. 

It didn't take long before you were driving down the highway, the toddler asleep in the back of your car with tomato sauce smeared around his mouth, which made you giggle inside your head.

It would take a few more hours till you got to Travilah, so you just focused on the road and listened to the quiet hum of the radio, occasionally glancing into the rearview mirror to make sure nobody was following your car.

Around half an hour later, you glanced back into the rearview mirror again, and stiffened a little when you saw an old, beat up black van following quite close behind you.

It wouldn't be that weird if you already didn't see this car at the pizza place, or at the previous gas station. So of course you were understandably freaked out that the car was heading in the same direction, and even going quite close behind you.

You narrowed your eyes. You knew that... being's posse of slaves liked to stalk their targets , but they wouldn't be able to lay a hand on you, after all, it's why you decided to move around for a while, if you give them a new ground every few months, they won't be able to scope out stuff before you pack up and leave again.

And you have quite the number of properties, too.

You could throw away everything and comfortably live off of your money till the day you day, and your son wouldn't have to do anything either, but you weren't that kind of person, so you continued to work and grow your fortune.

You already planned to have a few new more houses built.

And also, if you felt REALLY threatened, you could always fly over the ocean back to Britain, or even go to Italy if you didn't wanna risk that.

With that in mind, you let the van stalk you silently, knowing you had to play dumb so that you could beat run this motherfucker over when they tried to stop you from moving your car.

Even then, you made sure that the backdoors are securely locked.

A few hours later, you saw the "Welcome to Travilah!" sign, and proceeded to pull off on the side to deal with these fuckers, Because the van tried to run you off the road multiple times .

Now if you were alone, you wouldn't give a shit, but your son was in the car, so you were rightfully pissed. 

Grabbing your gun from your jacket, you got out of the car, locking it behind you and staring at the van as it stopped a few feet away from you.

For a moment, nothing happened, before a man got out of the van.

He was tall, broad shouldered, and he wore a tan, yellowish jacket, brown pants and black combat boots. He was wearing black gloves, and his hair was chestnut brown, and somewhat neat. You couldn't see his face, as he wore a strange white, feminine looking mask. The eye holes of the mask seemed black, and in the dark he looked incredibly creepy.

You recognized this man.

That mask...you saw it in internet stories, blurry pictures.

This was Masky, apparently. One of the thing's slaves. 

For a while , nothing happened, but then, Before you knew it, he rushed at you, and you barely had any time to raise your gun and cock it.

He stopped, and stared at you again in silence, while you gritted your teeth in frustration "Leave me and my son the fuck alone, or I'll blow your fucking brains out, dipshit." You snarled, staring at the freak coldly.

The brunette stared at you, not saying anything, tilting his head to the side slightly.

For a moment, you really thought he'd bash your head open by throwing the rock he was gripping in his hand at you, but he just turned around and walked back to the car, grabbed a small package, threw it at your feet, and left.

You stared after the retreating car silently, before looking down at the slightly familiar package in unease.

The small note that was pinned to it didn't reassure you at all.

**"We'll talk later, Runaway."**

**X-Virus**

Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw.

That's all you could think, as you stared down at the sad looking empty box of Halcion with an annoyed expression. You have pretty bad insomnia, so sleeping pills were pretty much required if you wanted to sleep more then two hours with 'breaks'.

Breaks meaning that you would wake up every ten minutes and stare at the ceiling for another twenty till you passed out, and then the process repeats, again, again and again.

You were so used to being constantly tired that you weren't even cranky anymore , just kinda sluggish, but still happy and nice.

At least you're not a coffee addict, you thought as you threw the small, empty box into the bin next to your sink.

Anyways, you just now finished a livestream on Instagram (which consisted of you answering questions while drawing), it was around 1 in the morning and you're pretty sure you started at around 9, your hands hurt like a bitch and you're pretty sure your dead like state is bound to get you at least enough sleep to actually get some shitty rest.

Sighing, you proceeded to comb a hand through your hair a little, grimacing at the slightly grease feel of your [colour] tresses. You'd have to take a shower tomorrow morning.

Luckily you'd have enough time for that, as tomorrow was your only day off. Shuffling out of the bathroom, and closing the door behind you, you looked around the room, smiling tiredly at your two cats curled up on the couch.

You assumed that Lulu is in your room, she likes sleeping with you, even if Poki and Crumble would force themselves into the bed as well sometime later.

Walking past the couch and into your bedroom, you giggled at the small bark Lulu gave you along with the small wagging of her cute little tail. The slightly dumb but adorable looking pug flopped down onto the bed when you you sat on it.

Kicking off your slippers, you put your feet under your blankets and pulled the sheets up to your chin. Snuggling your head into the pillow , you almost laughed at the huffing and puffing of your dog as she tried to find a good position to lay down in.

You turned off the lamp on your table and tried to fall asleep, at least for a little while.

….

…..

…….

Well obviously, it's now working. 

You thought to yourself bitterly, staring at the bright red numbers reading "2:34 AM" on your alarm clock. They were blinking every once in a while, mocking you with the thought that you wouldn't get any sleep till the sun went up.

Huffing angrily, you would have gotten up and got some warm milk, but during the past hour your cats have also migrated into your bed, so you couldn't really move without waking them up.

So you laid there miserably, waiting for sleep to take mercy on you and let you pass out at least for an hour.

Closing your eyes drowsily, you tried to count sheep, but they snapped open when you heard shuffling outside your bedroom door.

At first you freaked the fuck out, someone was about to rob you, but then you realized.

The squatter.

You've managed to set up quite a few cameras after finding out the times he moved around the least (probably when he slept), and have noticed he always comes out when you're at work or asleep to eat.

The man/boy usually doesn't take much, and you've noticed how fucking scrawny he looks, so you couldn't help but feel bad. You know you're supposed to report this kind of stuff, but...he reminds you of how you used to be, when you were kicked out and had to hide in your friends houses without their parents knowing, or during the worst times, in abandoned buildings.

You couldn't bring yourself to report him, not when he looked so thin, dirty and frail, not when you were so similar. You almost decided to get up and confront him, tell him you could help him.

Fully expecting him to go to the kitchen to grab some food, you were surprised when the door of your bedroom opened and in stepped the boy.

You never saw him up close, or even seen his face, due to his blue goggles and gas mask. His clothes were dirty, but not ripped, maybe a little bit scruffy, the grey and black hoodie having strange symbols on the sides of his sleeves. His back pants were dirty and crinkled, obviously unwashed, and his combat boots were old and obviously also filthy. His chocolate brown hair that peeked out from under his hood was greasy and matted, the revealed skin of his face and hands was also dirty, covered in soot and dirt.

His hands were stuffed in his pockets, and he seemed to be gripping something.

You froze when he pulled out a syringe with a strange liquid in it.

Without thinking, you shot up, and the boy froze about two steps away from your bed. From his scrawny and shortish statute, he looked younger than you, around 18 or 19. He looked like a deer in headlights, standing there with a creepy equivalent to the act of getting caught with his in a cookie jar.

"Before you do anything" you said, trying to ignore Lulu as she barked at the intruder "I'm not going to scream, I'm not going to fight you unless you attack me, and I'm not going to kick you out if you put that shit away." You told him firmly, and you didn't have to see his face to know he was confused.

"I- what?" He stuttered, soft voice full of bewilderment.

You snorted "Dude, I've known you've been living here for like, two months now. And you're probably the 'bug' who keeps pricking me." you saw him tense up and rub the back of his head awkwardly.

"Sorry, it's just so fascinating... you were supposed to die like, twenty times by now" the brunette said, before bounding towards you after stashing away the syringe "You're like, immune to everything! It's so cool!" The boy rambled excitedly, leaning into your personal space "I'm Cody! Nice to meet you! Thanks for not kicking me out!!"

You stared at him , expression slightly confused, you were pretty sure he'd leave right after you finished speaking, to take advantage of you not calling the police on him, but you suppose this goes well along with your plan.

"Well... I've actually been planning to seek you out and ask if you wanna room here till you get like a job and your own house…" you admitted, and he reeled back in shock.

Cody stared at you for a moment, before lifting up his goggles, staring at you with his confused, hazel eyes.

"Why?" He said, his lovely voice full of confusion "I literally admitted to trying to kill you, I've been squatting in your apartment for months-" 

"Because" cutting him off, slowly sliding off of your bed "You remind me of myself, when I was in a similar situation...I think you could use a friend to help you out" you smiled at him warmly, and watched him stare at you in awe, eyes wide.

**"Friend..? I'd like that.."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! I've been busy at school ;(
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks! I'd love to see what you think in the comments 💜
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!


	4. Too close for comfort [Second Encounter]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems he won't leave you alone so easily.

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS AND/OR DEPICTIONS OF THE FOLLOWING: GORE, ELECTRICAL SHOCK, ASSAULT/ATTEMPTED MURDER, STALKING, GUNS, MENTAL ILLNESS, ETC.**

**VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVICED.**

**Some parts are longer and some are shorter!**

**_It seems he won't leave you alone so easily._ **

**BEN Drowned**

A small gasp left your mouth as startled awake, eyes shooting open and staring widely at the ceiling, breathing laboured from the strangely realistic dream you just had.

At first you couldn't move, your entire body, your limbs especially, felt heavy and your head pounded harshly, your mind slowly stuttering back to life as your brain registered the pain in your temples and cheeks.

Slowly, you were able to lift yourself up with your arms, whimpering at the soreness you felt with every single movement you made. It took you awhile till you managed to sit up, but when you did you immediately noticed something was ….wrong.

First of all, you could feel a warm liquid sliding down the side of your face, chin and forehead, a stinging pain accompanying the feeling of the wet substance sliding down your face. 

Second of all, your clothes were soaked. Not from sweat, no, they were dripping with cold, foul smelling water. 

Your blood grew cold inside your veins, you swore your heart stopped for a moment, a shiver went down your back, all you could do right now was stare down at your clothes in horror, the panic only increasing when you saw the blood dripping onto your shirt from your face.

It wasn't a dream.

You immediately shot up from your bed, stumbling and almost falling over, your body felt so, so heavy, exhausted from apparently almost drowning in your sleep. 

Snatching your phone off of your bedside table, not caring as your charger got ripped from the electrical socket , you staggered your way into the bathroom and slammed the door behind you, making sure to lock it.

You didn't feel safe, at all, and you know you can't call the police without sounding like a crazy person, so you decided to do the next best thing, call your mother. You mum always made time for you, no matter what time it was, and you were incredibly lucky for that, as it was like, only 4 AM.

The dream felt like it went on for ages, not just a few hours.

Shakily, you dialed your mother's number with trembling hands, and slowly raised your phone to your ear as soon as it started ringing.

It took a while before she picked up (unsurprisingly, it is rather early after all), those few seconds giving you massive anxiety as you pointedly tried to ignore the blood slowly making its way down your face and neck.

You almost shrieked in surprise when you suddenly heard the tired, but light voice of your mother from the receiver, you didn't register her picking up "Sweetie...what's wrong?...it's half past 5…."

The lightly accented voice immediately soothed your nerves quite a bit, but something in your mind screamed at you to be careful, don't let your guard down, something's not right.

"Mum.." you said, a slight tremor appearing in your voice "Something...Something really weird happened a few minutes ago…" .

Your mother obviously noticed something was wrong just by the tone of your voice, because she sounded much more awake now "What's wrong, honey? Was there a burglar?" She asked, though it was a bit muffled, as there was suddenly some static noise blocking out some of the sound.

Furrowing your eyebrows, you murmured "No... something worse" you admitted "I had a really weird dream.., I got injured in it... pretty badly" you decided to avoid the detail of having a mask stitched into your face and having the wounds to prove it "and I was drowning...I woke up bleeding from where I got hurt and soaking wet, as if I've been dumped into a lake…"

Your mother was oddly silent after that, making you feel more and more tense as the silence grew uncomfortable.

Before you could say anything, you heard the background static of the call increase significantly...that's strange, you never had bad reception in your house…

As you were about to ask if she could hear you, a small chuckle sounded from the receiver, making you suck in your breath.

That wasn't your mother's voice.

Dread slowly started to creep back into your mind as you trembled slightly , what the fuck is happening? 

"Don't worry" the eerily familiar voice said "I don't hurt my friends." The male chuckled, and you had to bite back the rude retort on the tip of your tongue, you felt like if you sassed him out you'd get hurt again.

A small shierk escaped your lips when you felt a shock go through your entire arm, the phone in your hand clattering to the floor as you clutched your arm in shock and pain.

You stared at the phone quietly, your arm throbbing from the current going through it a few seconds ago. For a while, nothing happened, the slightly scratched up screen staying dark after trying to fry you.

However, as you were debating grabbing a hammer from the toolbox and smashing the shit out of the cursed thing, the screen lit up on it's own.

Thing is, the screen was pure white and flashing green, and the phone started letting out a high pitched squealing sound along with static. It's safe to say you were freaked out.

But wait! It gets worse. 

The screen flickered a few times, before a hand shot out from the screen. Before you could think how the hell the hand could fit through the screen or how it was even possible, a whole person came out of the display.

It wasn't as though they climbed out, because they were too big for that, it was more like they glitched in short bursts before they...floated..before you….

Your fears came back at full force as you saw the familiar grotesque eyes staring back at you.

His gaze wasn't distinctly malicious anymore , though it was still unsettling, as his eyes didn't move away from your face . You shifted uncomfortably, cradling your still hurting arm against your chest.

"...Why are you here?" You asked, glad that you were able to revert your voice back to its usual flat, blunt tone, you were sure that your voice would shake. Inside , you were throwing a fit, but you wouldn't let this being see how it affected you.

The boy... BEN, right? Grinned at you, the blood leaking from his eyes staining the edges of his teeth, almost making you cringe back at the nasty sight "I told you, we are connected" the blond told you, his voice filled with static and glitchy noises as he spoke "You kept my file, so you get to stay alive."

Your eyes narrowed slightly, and you stared at him in confusion, before it clicked in your brain. The game, the BEN file, the feeling of dread you got when you thought about deleting it.

Did you get roped into buying a cursed game from a creepy old fart across the road? Just your luck, you grumbled internally, eyeing the elf-like apparition before you warily.

"Sounds great, but I'm guessing that means you're gonna stick around." You stated, slowly tapping your arm with your fingers, humming when you felt it tingle slightly "Why did you shock me?" 

He grinned widely, too widely.

"Your reactions are hilarious"

**Bloody Painter**

You couldn't take this shit, not like this.

You thought this as you stayed in the corner of your room, the dirty plates of food you made in the last few days overflowing over each other, dirty clothes in every corner of the room, the blinds shut and windows locked tightly.

After that man, Otis, broke into your house (without you even hearing him, too!), you've been even more jumpy and paranoid then when you saw Aliza's corpse, he was the reason why you couldn't sleep at night even before you've been traumatized by seeing a dead body.

That paranoia only skyrocketed when you thought about how the same man who threated to slit your throat was the same one who drained her body of all the poor girls blood.

It's safe to say that you were not doing so good, and everyone knew it.

Lizzie and Annabeth were blowing your phone up, and you were pretty sure Beth was about to come to your house and break down your door any second, because you sure as hell weren't letting anyone inside willingly.

Nope, not again, not ever.

As you continued to stew in your scrambled, panic induced thoughts , you almost failed to notice the ever so slight creak of the wooden floor in the living room.

You froze, shoulders tensing as you stared at the door of your bedroom with wide eyes. 

No, no no no no no no no no no NO NO NO NONONONONONONONONONO-

Before you could really think about what you were doing, you rushed to push the large bookshelf you had next to the door (which was already locked, by the way), and the intruder, obviously Otis, must've heard you, because their footsteps grew closer and closer to your bedroom.

The doorknob twisted just as you pushed the bookshelf in front of it, and a sigh could be heard from the other side of the door.

"[Name]." Otis' voice was still the same, smooth and melodic, and just as frosty as last time. "Open the door or I'll get in in a way that you'll regret"

"N-No!" You cried out, scrambling away from the doorway "You'll hurt me! Why else would you come here! I haven't told anyone anything!!"

You could almost see him rolling his eyes behind his mask and the door, if the way he spoke was anything to go by "I know you didn't. I'm just here to talk."

"I don't see why you'd need to be in the same room as me to do that!" You hissed, grabbing a knife you grabbed from the kitchen right after the psychopath left the house "Why should I trust you?! You're a serial killer! And how did you even get in?! I made sure everything is locked at least twenty times!" You were basically hysteric at this point, tears bubbling at the corners of your eyes and threatening to spill down your cheeks.

There was a moment of silence "I ...persuaded the landlord to give me your apartment keys."

You blanched, staring at the door with a blank expression, before…

"WHAT?! WHY?!" You roared, even more hysterical then before "HOW?! ISN'T THAT ILLEGAL?!!" you started to pace, desperately trying to keep your breathing and thoughts under control.

"Not if we know each oth-" he started, but you cut him off "WE DON'T! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" you couldn't help but shierk at him, anger and anxiety clouding your judgement "WE DO NOT KNOW EACH OTHER! YOU'RE A VILE, INSUFFERABLE-!"

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you." The raven haired man softly started, and you tensed up once more, icy shivers making its way down your spine again "I don't take kindly to insults."

You gulped audibly, probably loud enough for him to hear, and uttered a small "O-okay.. I'm sorry.." 

It was the logical thing to do, after all he was stronger then you in almost every regard, and he had a key to your God damn apartment, he could literally come in and kill you anytime. You'd rather not end up with a severed head or no blood left in your body.

Now that you think about it, if you actually get out of this alive, maybe it'd be a good idea to leave the house again , since he couldn't possibly attack you in big, crowded places.

Too many people meant a high chance of getting caught red handed after all.

The male hummed quietly "Good. Now let me in , I'm not here to hurt you. But I will if you don't listen to me."

The threat made you clam up even more, but you took a big breath and tried to steel your resolve "Y-You promise you won't hurt me?" You tried not to cringe at the tremor and obvious fear in your voice.

After a moment of silence, Otis sighed "Yes, I promise. I'll even leave my knife outside the room."

At that, you couldn't help but relax just a tiny bit "Okay….b-but please don't get too close to me.." you hoped he would respect that, at the very least, last time he basically manhandled you against the floor.

He didn't say anything, and after hearing a quiet clang of metal against floor you moved to push the bookshelf away from the door, and after that , you slowly unlocked the door, before darting away from it to stand next to your bed, which was in the farthest corner of the room.

Most importantly, it was the farthest away point in the room from the door.

You didn't have to wait long, because the door creaked open when you were about halfway across the room , and when the familiar sapphire eyed man stepped in, you had to fight the urge to press up against the wall in fright.

He looked around your room for a moment, before his gaze settled back on your stiff form near your bed.

He had his mask on, and was wearing the same thing as the last time, except this time he had s long, fancy looking black overcoat and grey winter boots, most likely because it's so cold outside.

Neither of you said anything for a moment, before you dared to open your mouth.

"Why are you here..?" You whispered, afraid that he might lunge at you and beat the crap out of you if you spoke too loudly. 

Well, he didn't , but his stare alone made you want to sink into the floor and melt so you don't have to be in the same room as this prick.

"I appreciate art, any form of it really, and you've got plenty of talent from what I've seen..it's convenient that you're the one who discovered the body...besides, you should be glad I'm keeping you alive at all, you should have been dead as soon as you got home from getting questioned" the blue eyed man said, his voice now more neutral, no longer holding the frosty edge it did before "But from what I know from …. experience, your type is not a blabbermouth"

Before you could have mental break down because he said your traumatizing experience was a fucking convenience to him, he spoke again.

"You're...bearable to be around, despite being a hysteric." At that, the raven haired male tilted his head in a way that you knew was meant to be condescending "You'll get used to me being around, I'm sure."

Your heart stuttered at that sentence, and not in a good way.

You'll get used to him.

**Eyeless Jack**

So, maybe locking a cannibalistic, eldritch horror of a man in your house wasn't the smartest idea, but you couldn't just let him out and presumably have him run back into the woods, and then probably come back and ambush when you least expected it.

And that's why you're sitting in your kitchen, a tied up, gray skinned man sitting on one of your island chairs, looking very out of place in the cheery space the yellow kitchen provided. You stifled a snort, you could basically feel how disgruntled he was.

"So, Jack." He turned his head to your direction when you spoke "Why do you...look like that?" gesturing towards his skin, the nerd inside you couldn't help but be excited about a prospect of a medical disorder or genetic mutation that makes skin gray.

He glanced down at his hands, before they slowly curled into fists "Curious, are we?" The chestnut haired male chuckled, the sound more bitter than cheerful, before shrugging. "It's not a condition, if that's what you're wondering. That's all I'm going to say."

You stared at him for a moment, wanting to pry further , but you weren't feeling THAT conniving right now, so you decided against it. Walking around him for a little while, you raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I won't force you. But can you tell me what you were doing trying to lure me out of my house and into the woods? I'm one of the few reasons that the people whose organs you stole even knew about it, is that why you were trying to target me?" You knew that most likely wasn't why, but you needed to start the questioning somewhere.

The male didn't seem bothered at all by your statement, hell, he seemed more amused rather than anything else "Is that so?" Jack hummed, his voice becoming less rough, but still raspy as hell "Most of them would've lived with one kidney, anyways. So no, that's not the reason." 

You hmm'ed "Then why? I'm not the easiest target. Too many people come by every day, the house is secure. I don't really go outside often…" you trailed off when you saw the black sockets of the mask bore into your own. 

Jack cocked his head to the side, almost like a dog "I enjoy...smart targets." The tall male admitted "They're much more satisfying to catch in the end." 

He sounded so sincere, it would have scared you if you didn't already know he's a psycho.

"Okay.." you sighed, pitching the bridge of your nose in annoyance. "So I don't suppose you'll stop stalking me, will you?" To be honest, even though you know he'd hang around for sure, you really wish he wouldn't. You have work to do after all, and you quite like your privacy.

The grey skinned male sniggered "Nope, not a chance." Then, he leaned forward as much as he could in his restraints "You're too interesting to pass up. I bet your organs taste delightful." You could see his mask shift up ever so slightly, so you assumed he must be grinning. 

'Bastard', you thought to yourself while deadpanning at him.

"....If I let you go, will you at least give me, I don't know, two days to work ? I don't have time for your shenanigans." saying that made it feel like you were scolding a child and not a grown ass man,but you gotta do what you gotta do.

Jack snorted "You know, most people would be scared out of their wits and would've called the police by now." 

"Well, I'm not most people am I?" You snapped, before taking a deep breath "I don't have a good history with authorities." admitting this made you feel vulnerable, but you had a feeling he would pester you until you told him why you didn't call the pigs.

The tied up man only tilted his head again, doing a very good impression of an overgrown puppy once more.

You rolled your eyes "Listen, I'm going to drive you away from my house, and if you try anything, , I WILL shoot you."

The brunette only chuckled, shoulders shaking as he tried to contain his laughter.

"I'd like to see you try, Missy"

**Homicidal Liu**

Most people would think that having dinner with a murderer was a scene straight out of a horror novel, however, right now you'd have to disagree.

You and Liu were currently sitting in a small diner, where they served your favourite lasagna in the whole city. You've offhandedly mentioned it when you headed out of the station, and the brown haired man decided that you should definitely go there, because "Man,if it tastes as good as you say, then I have to try it!".

All the way there , the more rough alter seemed to stay in the front, keeping his arm around your shoulders the entire time. You also noticed him glaring at anyone who came close to you two.

You weren't going to burst his bubble by telling him you can defend yourself, it's pretty sweet he'd go as far as be protective of you just because you might be able to find his brother.

As soon as the diner was visible around the corner, the emerald eyed man's expression became slack, before it shifted into a more calm expression then before, which must mean he either switched back to the previous alter or to another one, if he has any more.

(You distinctly noted that he seemed embarrassed by the position of his hand, but didn't do anything to move it.)

As soon as you walked into the diner, you were greeted by a few regulars, who knew you just from a glance, and before you knew it, you and Liu were both sitting at a booth in the corner of the room.

You were sitting in comfortable silence, as the scarred brunette was looking out of the diner window for a moment, before looking back at you. "May I ask you some questions, [Name]?" he asked, his tone polite and friendly.

Inclining your head, you gave him a warm smile "Of course! Do you mind if I ask some questions too? You won't have to answer if you're uncomfortable." 

Liu hesitated for a moment, turning the question around in his head, before he nodded "it's only fair." he said with a good natured grin "but I get to go first!" The green eyed male quipped with a humorous look on his face.

You snorted "Of course, of course, go ahead, dude." The male blinked at being called "dude", but chose to ignore it. 

"Were you assigned to the case or did you choose to take it?" He asked immediately, folding his arms on the table and gazing at you with an intense look in his green orbs.

Humming, you didn't hesitate to answer "I was assigned, but even if I wasn't, I would've taken it sooner or later" admitting that made you smile sheepishly "I enjoy doing hard cases."

Liu stared at you for a moment, before smiling softly and nodding. "Alright, That makes sense." He looked like he was about to say something, but was interrupted by a certain waitress who came , presumably, to take your order.

"Hello, may I take your order?" As soon as you heard the familiar voice, your head whipped around to look at the face of your friend/acquaintance.

"Angelina!" You beamed happily, looking up at the pretty dark skinned girl. Her curly hair was tied back into a bun, a few strands poking out stubbornly, and her dark green apron didn't make her look any less beautiful.

The coal eyed girl smiled back at you and your companion "Hello to you too, [Name]" she had a notepad and a pink pen, looking ready to take your order any second "Finally decided to pick up a date, eh?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, causing a light dusting of pink to cover your cheeks.

You rolled your eyes, ignoring the way Liu stuttered out of the corner of your vision "No, just decided to take my friend out to my favourite diner, Ange. Anyways, we're here for the Lasagna."

The waitress snorted, before writing it down "Of course you are. Something to drink?" You hummed "I'll have a coke. Liu?" 

The brunette jolted, and stuttered out "I-I'll have the same thing-" before ducking his head , presumably in embarrassment. You resisted the urge to laugh and you could see Angelina do the same.

"Alright, I'll bring it to you soon, enjoy your date!" And with that the female walked away, shoulders shaking from laughter when she heard Liu choke on his own spit as she walked off.

You contained your own amusement and shook your head. "Don't be too embarrassed, she's always like this when I bring anyone along with me. Could be someone twice my age and she'd still joke about it being a date."

You saw him relax a bit, and hid your smile behind the palm of your hand. 

"So…" you started, waiting for your companion to look at you "Is there any particular reason why you're searching for your brother? If you don't mind me asking."

The male hesitated, before he looked out of the window while starting to speak. "As you know, he….did the unforgivable thing to our family. But he's the only one I have left. While I want him to be brought into confinement so he can no longer harm anyone, I just want to see him again...I think I need closure. I want him to be safe, and I want people to be safe...is that strange?" 

You felt your heart break a little. This man had no one, no friends, no family, only a murdering lunatic of a brother.

"No" you started softly "I don't think it's strange at all" he looked back at you, his face oddly blank, yet his eyes reflected a million racing thoughts and raging emotions.

Before you could get lost in those beautiful pools of emerald green, Ange came from the kitchen with two containers of lasagna and a bottle of Coke each.

You were about to ask why she got it "to go", but she beat you to it. "I'm sorry, there's been an emergency, apparently, so we're closing for tonight. That's why I've got it to go for you both. Don't take too long getting home, lovebirds, it's already late as hell!" With that, the curly haired female gave you another teasing grin, before spinning around and walking off in the direction of the staff room.

After a moment of silence, Liu cleared his throat "Well, that's our cue to go then…" he trailed off, a small frown tugging at his lips. You sighed "Yeah, I guess, meet me tomorrow , okay? It's my day off and I'll be alone. We can meet up in front of the station and then go somewhere else to discuss our plans and research." 

You smiled when you saw him nod, and after taking your food, you both headed off your own ways.

If you were more naive, you wouldn't notice that he was trailing you all the way back home.

**Hoodie**

So update, the creepy guy who was behind your window and stalking your house didn't leave yet. Well, it's not like he's still standing behind your window. It's just that everytime you go outside or look out your window you can just barely see him out of the corner of your eye, even if everytime you look his way he's just….not there anymore. It makes you want to scream and cry, but you refuse to break down and show him that he's affecting you this way.

Even if it's obvious he is, he knows, of course he does.

So, you've been scared but too stubborn to let him see, so you proceeded to stubbornly ignore him. You continued to go to school, continued going to your job at the gas station (one of the reasons you're so sleep deprived at all times), continued going out and hanging out with friends, you did a pretty decent job at pretending everything is okay.

But he could probably tell from the way you've looked over your shoulder that you knew he was still there. He could tell from the way you installed new alarms, and from the way you triple checked if you locked your doors and windows.

You thought about calling the police, but you know they can't really help you unless he tries to assault you. Which to you is total bullshit, by the way. But there's nothing you can really do about it.

Speaking about your job, you're working at this very moment. Your shift is about to end and you're tired and anxious, you don't doubt that he knows where you work, or he at least has an idea where, even though you've been trying to throw him off by taking weird routes to the end of town. It doesn't help that working the night shift makes it harder to spot him.

It was all that much easier for him to see you, though.

Grumbling internally, you scanned the beer for the guy who just stopped by for a small supply run and handed it to him "That'll be 2.99 dollars, sir" you said, making sure to keep a nice smile on your face, even if you had giant under eye bags barely hidden by concealer.

The dark skinned man, who looks oddly familiar to you, now that you look at him, fished a five dollar bill, and smiled at you warmly, he seemed only slightly older then you, and he didn't set off any alarm bells in your head "Keep the change, miss" and with that, he grabbed his beer and left.

Smiling softly, momentarily calmed by the kindness of a stranger, you put the money in the register before seeing a small paper underneath the 5 dollar bill. It was slightly crumpled, and the writing on it was a bit messy, so the guy must've written it quickly.

'text me, we go to the same uni! :D xxx-xxx-xxx - Caleb'

Ah, so that's why he looks familiar. You're pretty sure he's friends with Simon. Well, at least you know he's not just a random creep, plus it would be great to have another person in your friend group...then again, you're always surrounded by guys, not that you mind, they're great! But you have a girl talk deficiency (as in you're tired of not being able to complain about your period without them being lost).

While you were distracted by shoving the paper into your pocket, you didn't notice a certain someone sneaking into the store without their ski mask on.

"Excuse me" a voice interrupted your struggle with your overflowing tiny Jean pocket "Can you show me where the candy is?" Looking up, you saw a very tall guy in front of you. Christ, this dude is like, 6'3 feet tall. He has short, dirty blonde hair, looks to be in his mid twenties, and has big, mousy brown eyes that stare at you unnervingly attentively.

Blushing in embarrassment, you went back to your customer pleasing smile. "Of course, follow me sir" you said as you got up from behind the counter, walking towards the candy aisle with fake enthusiasm.

You didn't want to admit it, but this guy...he gave you the creeps, you have a pretty good danger sense for people (but apparently not for creepy internet messages), so you wanted this to be done quickly.

A small frown appeared on your face when you noticed that all bags of candy in the aisle were gone, what the fuck? Didn't Lily say she restocked them this morning? Jesus Christ, who buys this much candy from a fucking gas station?

"Sorry, I'll go grab you some from the back, which brand?" You said apologetically to the tall blonde, avoiding his eyes uncomfortably, he just keeps staring at you, it's unnerving.

The tall man nodded, and smiled at you "Two bags of skittles, please?". You felt a bit relieved seeing him smile, and noticed he has a bit of a gap between his front teeth, and a bit of stubble on his chin.

Scurrying away from the blonde, you quickly made your way to the back storage room, and seeing a box in the bag labeled as skittles, you darted over to it. However, as soon as you reached inside the box, you felt something press against the back of your head.

The barrel of a gun.

You froze, the candy in your hand falling back into the pile of bags in the box. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck , you knew that guy was a creep!

"Not a peep, yeah?" The voice behind you sounded different from the light one back in the store, but it was still familiar. The warble and static accompanying the now deep tone now confirmed that it was a voice changer. It also confirmed that this dude is the same one as your fucking stalker.

You nodded shakily, a small lump appearing in your throat, but you didn't dare gulp, afraid he might blow your brains out if you as much as breathe too loudly.

The tall male chuckled at your fear, and you felt anger swell in your chest, but you pushed it down, determined to not die tonight just because your pride got bruised by a condescending madman "Good….now, we have some things to talk about , don't we?"

The tall male leaned over you, one hand pressing the gun against your head and the other slowly wrapping around your waist "I know your shift ends in 10 minutes, [Name]. I'll wait for you in your call, don't try calling the police, you know what will happen to you if you will." The creepy motherfucker had the audacity to say he'll get into your car that easily.

"You'll drive us to your house, and then, we'll have a small chat, alright, [Name]?" He was acting like you two were fucking friends, and it was pissing you off more and more. 

You took a deep breath.

"If you're gonna fucking kidnap me, at least tell me your real name, fucker-";

Quickly shutting up when you felt him press you close against his chest, you squeezed your eyes shut as you felt his chest rumble with small chuckles.

"Soon, after we spend more time with each other"

Your heart dropped.

He won't leave anytime soon.

**Jeff the Killer**

Following the window incident that happened in your apartment yesterday was the worried shouting of your neighbours, specifically Mr.Rosewoods worried shouting, they all thought you died when they heard you scream, and well, you almost did, so you don't blame them for thinking that.

You told the old neighbour about what happened, and you swore he had an aneurysm then and there when you described the assailant to him. He told you to stay in tomorrow, to not go and to be extra careful for the time being.

Naturally, you stayed home, but mostly because you kind of got stabbed in the leg, thankfully he seemed to miss all important muscles. It still hurt like a bitch though. 

You made sure to secure your house with the help of Jonas. Mr Rosewood was more than happy to help you, you're pretty sure he considers you more of a daughter then a neighbour at this point. Now it feels like you're living the "Home alone" life, there's booby traps all around your windows and front door.

Huffing, you snuggled deeper into the blanket on your couch, you didn't really want to think about the Joker wannabe stabber, not after he almost murdered you and you kind-of-but-not-really also murdered him. How the fuck did he even manage to get up so fast anyways? Even if he survived the fall he must've broken his stupid legs at least, and there was a goddamn smear of blood, so he must've broken something.

A small grumble left your mouth as you shifted to get more comfortable, hissing at the stinging sensation in your thigh, before groaning when you realized you have to pee, and to pee you have to get up and walk. Lord have mercy on your poor leg.

Shuffling around, you managed to sit up without any major cramps or stabs (ha!) of pain, slowly but effectively making your way to the toilet. You sighed with relief as soon as you sat down on the toilet bowl and did your business, trying not to jostle your leg too much.

And that's when it happened.

You heard a loud thud, then a yell, and then another thud, loud groaning and cussing and then a crash.

Well….you knew he was gonna come back sooner or later, and from the sound of it, he tried to come in through the window. You knew better then not to secure them, because who the fuck knows if this fucker can or can't scale the fucking wall. And guess what, Mr joker can indeed climb shitty flat apartment walls.

Grumbling again, you made your way out of the bathroom after washing your hands with a grimace on your face, you're too stubborn to let him see you in pain, so you'll walk normally with a straight face like the idiot you are. 

There he is , sprawled out on your living room floor, a bunch of weights crushing his legs and his hands suspended by handcuffs, in true Home alone fashion. He's still wearing his scruffy and bloody clothes, and he smells horrible, when was the last time this guy showered?

Well, he was knocked out, somehow not dead even though that dumbell fell on his fucking head and caved in his skull (you could see it slowly but surely moving back into its original shape, it's both gross and fascinating). You'd have to thank your neighbours for allowing you to mess with their floor to set that shit up. Back to the limp corpse like guy hanging from your ceiling, you can see he's knocked out. So you decided to do what anyone with one Brain Cell and a half would do to wake him up.

You socked him in the jaw.

His eyes, which weren't closed by the way, cause up close you could see he has no fucking eyelids, Jesus Christ, focused and widened, sliding back into consciousness (you noticed that his head was now fully healed, why the rest of his wounds -namely his carved smile and eyelidless eyes- didn't heal eludes you), and he let out a loud string of profanities.

Charming, ain't he. Not.

Feeling irritation prickling at the back of your mind, you groaned and pinched your nose. "Bro, you were the one who broke in here, you can't get mad about getting trapped when you walked right into it, Jefferey."

Or at least you think his name is Jeffrey, last time he called himself "Jeff", or maybe it's Jefferson? You don't really care, all you want to do is punch him and sleep right now.

"You- What the fuck?! Why are you so calm about this, bitch?! And don't call me that!" He tries to kick you, but even with an injured leg you're quick enough to back away from his flailing legs.

"I'm not calm, I'm just too exhausted and pissed off to freak out." You deadpanned "and I might've had a few drinks, so that's also putting my brain into a lag, Jeffrey"

You saw him bristle at the name and had to resist smiling, god, you know being an ass to a serial killer was a bad fucking idea, but you love being bitchy towards people who deserve it.

"You got a death wish or sum, cunt?" the black haired man basically growled, the bloodlust in his icy blue eyes rising every second he spent suspended up, you were really pissing him off.

You merely raised an eyebrow, unimpressed "No, just too tired to deal with your crap." And with that, you proceeded to pull out your phone "I'm gonna call the police, and they're gonna take you to prison, pretty sure even your weird healing powers won't get you out of there."

With your back turned to him, you failed to see his scowl shifting into a chilling smile, and he almost failed to suppress his mad laughter at your smug attitude.

Oh dollface, you really don't know what you're getting into, do you,?

**Masky**

A small groan left your lips as you gazed down at your desktop miserably, the inbox of your email filled with unread messages and files from your CEO and all your coworkers. You knew this would come with your long distance work, but that doesn't mean you have to like it.

All because of this stupid fucking thing following you again.

Despite all the inner frustration, you knew you had to do this. If the minion is chasing you, the entity itself can't be far behind it.

You had an... unfortunate experience with said entity back during your college days, back when you and Liam were still happily together. But guess who dragged you into the whole mess with the eldritch horror? That's right, Liam fucking Hutchins. Not only did he doom you to eternal horror, but he decided to impregnate you and THEN run away.

He's so damn lucky you don't need his child support money, you're already loaded enough. Briefly you pondered about getting rid of the fetus inside you at the time, but decided to keep the baby, and you're glad, so glad.

Asher is your treasure, and you'll die before you let anything happen to him.

All those years on the run, and all those years you'll probably spend on more running, will be worth it as long as he's alive and healthy.

After Liam ran away, you've been able to settle down for the first four years of your son's life, but you know that won't be possible for a while, not when you've caught it's interest again. You could already feel the cough trying to push its way up your throat returning.

You stubbornly forced it back down.

Now that the thing is after you again, you know Asher is in more danger then you, no doubt. He's a kid, the thing loves to target kids, and you don't even know what it does to them. They just vanish. And like hell you'll let it take away your son.

You...don't want to die, not after avoiding it for so long, but you would if it meant he'd be okay, if it meant your angel would be safe and sound, you'd die a thousand times. Asher will always come first, before you and anyone else.

Of course, while your son is your priority, that doesn't mean you'll blindly run into danger if there are other possible ways to get out of things, preferably alive and without missing limbs. You're not 18 anymore, and you definitely don't need more scars just because you thought there was no other way to save your friend.

What good did it do you, anyways, she died a few months later.

Talking about your friend...you tried very hard not to think about what's inside the package you got from the things slave. You already know what's in it, you know it's the exact same package you got back then in college, the smell is the same, the box is the same, the label is the same. Hell, even the marks from your scissors, as taped up as they are , are the same!

You weren't going to open it, you really don't need to see her severed hand again.

Ingrid deserves that much respect at the very least. Sometimes you wonder what they did to the rest of her, did they send the other parts to Liam, Axel, and Poppy? Were they also getting chased again? Were they even alive?

You quickly shook your head, refusing to wonder about the people who got you into this mess to begin with, and firmly decided that you'll need some coffee to look through the last few emails before you go to bed.

Getting up from your desk, you made a beeline towards the large kitchen, silently cursing yourself and your entire family for being so extravagant and having the need to make giant estates and villas to live in instead of regular sized houses, seriously, out of all the properties you own only like 4 are family sized houses! And one small house in Alaska, in case things get very awry.

Getting a mug from one of the upper cabinets, you almost dropped the blue cup when you turned around. There's a man behind your window.

Oh fuck, there's a man behind your window.

Without thinking, you ducked to the ground, mug clutched closely to your chest to avoid breaking it. Just as you expected, the sound of glass shattering echoed through the large kitchen, and you almost groan in exasperation. Why the fuck is it always the window, can't these fuckers pick a lock?

As you hear the large figure of a man -it's the one with the mask, figures- go in through your window, you quickly crawl forward, before springing up and chucking your favourite blue mug at the masked freak, it landed right in the middle of the stupid porcelain face with a satisfying crack and shattered on impact, you could almost taste the shock as he flinched back from the impact.

Shame, you really liked that mug, you thought mournfully. It was a gift from Poppy, too. Oh well, right now you have to make sure your son and you stay alive.

Sprinting out of the kitchen, and ignoring the muffled yell of the imposing figure behind you, you did what you knew you had to.

And that was grab the fucking gun from your coffee table, luckily already loaded. Without thinking , you swung around with it in your hand just in time to hit the guy in the mask again, you're pretty sure it's cracked, however you don't have enough time to wonder about that.

"Christ- Bitch, can't you just!- OW!" the man- Masky - sounded so frustrated from your obvious unwillingness to give into whatever this was supposed to be that you almost laughed at him, but as amused as you are you're also fucking terrified, holy shit.

No matter how many times you go through this, it doesn't get easier, it just gets more predictable, but it's still so fucking scary you wonder how you're not constantly having a panic attack. It probably has something to do with wanting to protect Asher.

You proceeded to cock then gun, and the Eldritch being's slave froze, masked face slowly and eerily turning to look right into your eyes. You're not sure if there's black fabric covering the eyeholes , but not being able to look him right in the eyes makes this entire situation all the more scary.

Looking at each other for a solid five minutes made you even more nervous, but you did a good job of making it. "You're Masky, aren't you? One of slenderman's….henchmen." it wasn't really a question, the firm tone in your voice sounding more like a statement or a demand.

The masked figure didn't say anything, but he tilted his head like the time when he almost ran you off the road. God, you might as well just call him a mutt, he sure as hell acts like one.

Sighing, you did something very rash, and in hindsight very smart, considering you know exactly what the fucker is about to do.

Just as the brunette lunged at you, probably to knock your gun out of your hand, you shot him in the knee.

And then the other one.

As soon as he went down, you proceeded to shoot him in the head. Thank god you have a silencer on this thing.

You would be more freaked out if you didn't know he'd be up in about the next 30 minutes, so you quickly got to work with dragging him outside to your car. You were gonna dump him in the park, you know he's not gonna stay around there for too long.

Unfortunately, you also know he won't stay away from you for too long either.

**_(Please note that the reader in Cody's scenario has a different moral compass then most people. Which is why she acts the way she does. Thank you.)_ **

**X-Virus**

So most people would be freaking out about inviting a random squatter to live with them, but then again, you are not most people. You're lonely, sleep deprived and in a need of a friendly face around. Just as long as he doesn't try to kill you, you should be fine, right?

Okay yeah, even you know you're being unreasonable, but you really don't care anymore. Too many issues to deal with, why not add some more.

Anyways, right now you're sitting on your couch, drawing a tablet in hand and drawing a commission for one of your fans. It's a detailed oc drawing, and you rather like their character design, so you're more than happy to draw the character for them. Plus they were super nice while you were discussing the price! You really like nice people, there's really not enough of them in the world.

Lost in your thoughts, you jumped when you heard a crash from one of your air vents, automatically knowing it's Cody, because no rat is big enough to make that much noise. 

Lifting your head up towards the ceiling with an exasperated expression , you called out "I already told you you can come down here! How much stuff do you have hidden up there's anyways?"

You must've startled him, because you heard another crash, followed by a loud "Ow!". Holding back a laugh, you shook your head in amusement, just a few hours ago this kid (well, he's an adult, but he's younger, so you have the right to call him a kid, hehe) attempted to stab you with some weird disease filled syringe, and now you were inviting him to stay in your spare bedroom.

It's better this way, really, like this he will probably move out In a few months once he has a stable income and job, and you'll go back to your lonely regular routine.

"I have two duffle bags of stuff in here! It's difficult to drag them through the vents, okay!" The young, scrawny brunette whined as he popped his head out of the vent system, his face hidden by his mask again.

Briefly, you wondered how you didn't notice him sooner, but he's probably making a crap ton of noise because he doesn't have to worry about alerting you anymore. "Okay" you said, chuckling at how whiny he was "What do you even have in there? Clothes?".

The young adult shook his head, dropping down from the vent after turning around, one duffle bag clutched to his chest , and the other dangling halfway from the vent. He proceeded to jump up, grab it and almost fall on his ass. You almost burst out laughing, but covered it with a cough. Even if you're not especially worried about him killing you, he's still...unstable, most likely, and you don't know if he's easily angered or not. You'd have to find out, you suppose.

The brunette shook his head, and took off his gas bask, he really was scruffy and filthy, you felt really bad, knowing what it was like to live with nothing. "Nope!" Cody said, way too enthusiastic who had nothing but the clothes on his back and a few extra things "That's my research! Oh, and my bats and equipment." He grinned at you, as if he didn't just say he had an entire lab in two bags on the floor.

"And...you have no other clothes? Toothbrush? Anything?" You asked, almost frantic. Your heart dropped when he shook his head, god, poor kid really has nothing. You know what that's like, maybe you could help him stop from you know, injecting people with things like Covid and making them die. God knows you almost resorted to horrible things while out in the streets.

"Okay" you sighed heavily "I...I have some extra money saved, we can get you some clothes and hygiene products" pointedly ignoring the shocked and awed look on the male's face, you stood up and stretched. "I'm gonna change, do you want to shower before or after we get you extra clothes and shampo?"

The hazel eyes man snapped out of his shock "U-Uh, after?" He mumbled , looking bewildered at your kindness. I mean, you would be too. Nobody in their right mind would help a serial killer or even let them stay in their house. Not that you know he's a serial killer, you thought he was just a mentally disturbed older teen who went around doing borderline deadly experiments.

Leaving him standing there, you walked into your bedroom, smiling down at Poki who rubbed his head against your calf, you resisted the urge to lean down and pet the Calico, as you needed to get dressed quickly.

After throwing on some blue jeans and a tank top, you quickly slipped on a red flannel and patted down your hair so you didn't look too messy, you didn't put on any makeup because you're too tired from last night to care.

Striding out of your room (after petting both of your cats and Lulu), you smiled at the brunette still awkwardly standing in your living room. He looked lost, but more enthusiastic as opposed to his previous shocked state. "Let's go, okay? We can get something to eat before we go to Target" 

He didn't complain and just nodded enthusiastically as you put on your shoes, and followed after you like a puppy as soon as you stepped out of your apartment, you're really glad he left behind his mask and goggles, you noticed he also took down his good and rolled up his sleeves.

"Listen, I don't have a lot of money, but I'm feeling like getting a milkshake and some chicken nuggets, what do you think? You can get anything you want, of course, as long as it's not the whole McDonalds menu"

Cody gazed at you with a strange look, before humming and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his dirty hoodie "Any food sounds nice, really!" The hazel eyed boy said, his tone very happy as he walked beside you, almost sticking to your side like glue.

You ignored it, thinking he must either be touch starved or feel unsafe outside.

You gave him a soft look "you can hold my arm if you want to, if you feel scared or if someone is making you uncomfortable. I'll fight them for you" though you were joking, you probably would fight them, at least verbally.

Cody stopped walking for a moment, before grabbing at the sleeve of your flannel tightly, flashing you a wide grin.

Maybe if your survival instincts were better, you'd know it's a bad idea to get close to someone this unstable.

Maybe if you weren't so kind, you'd know it's a bad idea to let in a stray that wouldn't leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I apologize for the long long gap between this chapter and this last! I get motivated sparsely and try my best to write when I do. Please be patient with me, writing is more of a hobby then an aspiration of mine.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated 💜 I noticed we recently reached 60 kudos and 8 bookmarks!! Thank you guys so much!
> 
> I also really really am glad to see people commenting, it makes me genuinely happy to talk with you about my story or CP in general :).
> 
> Good night, day, morning, wherever you are! I hope you have/had a nice day , I love you 💜.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how I got sucked into this fandom again


End file.
